


Cherry Wine

by kxtie000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Broken, Comedy, Comfort, Death, F/M, Family, Father Figure, Fluff, Funny, George Weasley - Freeform, Grief, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt, Love, Orphan - Freeform, Professor Remus Lupin, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, against the rules, age gap, explicit - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, mental health, pureblood, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtie000/pseuds/kxtie000
Summary: "You have been my flame when everything else had seemly burnt out, you have found beauty in my scars and healed me far more than you shall ever know. I have found friendship within your eyes, peace within your smile. I am incandescently in love with you in more ways than you can understand"Emma is returning for her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing up with no family, it had always been a challenge for her to connect with anyone, that is until she meets the school's new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, RJ Lupin.  Emma finds him unequivocally the most interesting, curious, and broken man in the world. Emma decides to throw caution to the wind and falls into a path of spiraling curiosity and her pursuit of finding out who she really is, which only leads her to a never ending road of discoveries.Professor Lupin x Adult Student RelationshipSlow BurnGolden Trio EraStarts in POA storyline (some characters have different ages which is noted below)Mature 18+Title inspired by “Cherry Wine” by HozierEmma (18)Fred and George are 6th years (17)Remus Lupin (30)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. New

Chapter 1: New

Emma had been solitary her entire existence, for as long as she could recall, it had been herself and no one else, always hopping between host families every few weeks. With no stable place of residence, this meant that Emma got the lovely privilege of staying at Hogwarts over break, including the summer holiday.The past 5 summers were often spent keeping the house-elves company, passing Snape far too often in the hall for both of their likings, and laying out by the forbidden forest getting a head start on work for the upcoming school year. This summer was no different, the school quiet, only occupied by Professors, house-elves, and the occasional ghost. Going into her 7th year, she was granted permission to go to Hogsmead at her own free will after years of begging Professor McGonagall to take her on the weekends, and she reluctantly agreeing. Emma liked how empty the castle was, she found peace in the abandoned corridors, how she could hear the creaking of the whomping willow at night from the Gryffindor tower but most of all there was no one around. She had been solo her entire life, and she made no intention of changing this when she came to school, and her summers only fueled her lonely existence.

As the end of summer approaches and the dreaded migration of students hits the school in less than a week, Emma decides that one last trip to Hogsmead is the perfect way to seal off her summer. She grabs a small black bag from underneath her bed and stuffs in two of her favorite muggle books and some galleons for butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Hopping down the stairs of the girls dormitories, her footsteps echo back to her in the silence, only the distant sound of the fire in the common room reverberate back. She makes her way to the great hall to alert McGonagall that she will be out for the day. Opening the doors she is greeted by a nod from Dumbledore as his glasses peak over todays edition of the Daily Prophet that contains a wanted poster of Sirius Black on the front. McGonagall gives her a warm smile, setting down the newspaper in front of her as Emma approaches the head table.

"Professor, I'm going to Hogsmead for the day. Just thought I would stop by before I head out" She says, giving her a friendly smile in return.  
"Miss Emma though I will not stop you from your end of summer outing please do be cautious. With Sirius Black out there, there is always room for precaution." Professor McGonagall responds casting a glance at Dumbledore. "But I do hope you are able to enjoy your time. Be back no later than 5 o'clock." She says nodding at her turning back down to read her own copy of the daily prophet.

Ever since Sirius Black escaped, it was the only conversation anyone had in the castle. Worrying about the student's protection, rumors of Dementors protecting the castle, and the constant discussion of protecting Harry Potter. Frankly, Emma never understood the fascination with Harry. Yes, he had a fascinating childhood and an important part in wizarding history, but the poor boy was just trying to live life as a normal kid and no one would ever allow him to. She grew fond of him after helping him and a few of his friends with one of Snapes' dreaded papers. She saw how desperately he wanted to be normal, but could never escape his childhood.

Giving one last wave, she walks out the Great Hall and down the corridor pushing the door open out to the courtyard and is greeted by a warm breeze. Taking in the beauty of her home for the last 7 years, she only now reflects on how much she is going to miss it after she graduates.

The walk to Hogsmead takes her longer than usual, she deliberately walks slower than usual taking in the worn-down pathway from years of students trekking to the village and back. Taking in the breeze and the feeling of the sun or her arms. Once she reached the village, she notices instead of being filled by students, everyone was at 10 years older than Emma. It was full of Hogwarts Professors and travelers passing through for a quick pit stop. In contrast to the usually packed streets, it was far more peaceful, allowing Emma to find a small corner table in The Three Broomsticks which was abnormally quiet for a Friday afternoon.

Setting her bag down, she grabbed out a few coins to order some firewiskey at the bar, one of the perks of turning 18 over the summer. Walking up to the bar she notices a man sitting not two seats down with a glass of his own in his hand, swaying the liquid back and forth just stopping before spilling over the edge. His lanky fingers seemed too big for how small the glass was, almost wrapping around the glass completely with his pointer finger gliding over the top of the cup. Taking the last sip, he sets his glass down in front of him, nodding for another. Glancing briefly at Emma who has now been staring at him for a good 30 seconds, she smiles and looks away fearful he caught her staring. She couldn't help but take a daring glance back to confirm what she saw was correct. Sure enough, he had three silk-looking scars going down the side of his face meeting his top lip which turned upwards ever so slightly. His hair, a deep chocolate brown was ruffled into a mess, but somehow looked put together with a small curl falling over his right eye and another one at the nape of his neck. The man wore a grey sweater which showed obvious wear in both its color and various sized holes. Despite his disheveled appearance, she thought how handsome he was and his kind eyes that met hers when he looked at her. Shifting her feet, she looked to the bartender and signaled for a firewiskey.

"Can I get one firewiskey please?" She says smiling at the woman behind the bar putting down a handful of galleons. She only grunts in response and takes her money from the counter, stuffing it into her pocket and turning back around to pour Emma her drink.

"Don't worry she's never very pleasant" The man spoke, taking a heavy breath in, now facing Emma.

"You know, I figured after coming here every week she would turn pleasant." Emma retorts, showing that she isn't a traveler just passing through town, unlike the man. "I order the same thing every single time, yet she always acts surprise when I tell her what I want." She says looking at him, pulling a seat out next to him to wait for her drink.

"Ah. A regular you say?" He says, taking another sip from his drink. "Wonder why I've never noticed you before."

"Well, it could be because you are far too distracted by the firewiskey or you just chose to not see me." Emma responds, taking the firewiskey from the bartender and bringing it to her lips, the familiar warmth traveling down her body.

"Now that doesn't sound like me. There is no reason why I would choose to not notice someone like you." He says, glancing up and down. "Remus Lupin by the way."

"Emma Rosefield. Nice to meet you, Remus." She says, somewhere in the back of her head she swears she has heard his name before but chooses to ignore it. "So, would you like to tell me what you are doing here then?"

"Just thought Ι would stop in. I used to love this place when I went to school, thought I would check-in and see if anything has changed" Remus glances around, gesturing to the empty bar, "It obviously has not." He chuckles taking another sip of his drink. "Now Emma, tell me what a girl like you is doing here on this lovely day?" scooting his chair closer to hers, now sitting face to face to each other.

Remus was finally able to really take in her features now that they were far closer to each other than before. She had silk blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders that fell in subtle waves and would fall in front of her face when she talked. With eyes as blue as the sky on a rainy day and a nose that turned slightly up at the end, her softened features only drew him in more to her. When she walked into the bar, he thought she was just another Professor, old and not very welcoming to newcomers, but to his surprise a girl who he assumed to be around 25 with the most gorgeous features he had ever seen greeted him instead.

"Well, I thought I would stop by before all the kids come back. I've always enjoyed the quietness of summer down here." She says admiring the empty bar. "But that is what this is for right?" Emma says raising her glass of firewiskey. Remus nods in agreement and laughs, bringing his drink to hers and clinks them together, both taking a large sip, before setting them down again.

Feeling braver with the firewiskey running through her veins, she leans her chin on her hand against the bar counter only bringing their bodies now 6 inches apart. "Tell me Mr. Remus Lupin. What do you like most in the world?" She asks, surprised by her own question. "Because for me, I love the quiet and the comfort in silence, and it seems to me we share that similar trait. Plus what a better way to get to know someone with such a daring question" Emma smiles, fiddling with her hair.

He lets out a breathy laugh and sets his own hand on his chin, mimicking Emma, now no less than 5 inches apart. "Well Emma, if you must know, I love friendships, but not regular friendships, no not at all. I love friendships that are deep and meaningful, that hold power and comfort." Remus says, his answer the most genuine it could get.

"Well thats a lame answer," Emma says leaning back out, taking another sip from her 2nd firewiskey. "I mean yeah I guess, but what about something only yourself can provide?" She says waving her hands dramatically, "because, you must like something only in your world you can provide, otherwise you could lose what you love most and now you are just setting yourself up for disappointment." She says hiccuping at the end of her long-winded sentence.

"Ah, I see now." He says, leaning back in deep thought. "So something that can never be taken away from me, in my world?" She nods, eager to hear his answer. "Well. I think I got it. The thing I love most in the world would ought to be that there are so many things to learn in the world and I love knowing there is always something new to discover" He says satisfied with his answer, Emma not so much.

"Lame again Mr. Remus. But who am I to say what you can love most?" She says, now fully aware of just how drunk she was getting. "But I guess I will remain satisfied with your answer." She leans her chin back on her hand, with Remus facing forward at the bar.

It is as if her hand has a mind of its own, fueled by firewiskey and curiosity. Before she knows what she is doing, her index finger is tracing the scar along his face, going all the way down to his lips. When her index finger met the top of his scar, she felt a bolt of lighting pass from her fingertip to her chest, his chilled skin cooled her warm hands. Instead of pulling away, Remus looks at her in shock, turning his head towards hers, her eyes are so focused on her finger, that she doesn't even notice him staring at her. He had felt a warmth pass through his entire body when her skin hit his own, and he found the gentle graze of her fingers comfortable in the most prominent way. Her eyebrows were furrowed together focused on his face, and he smiled into her touch as she grazed over his lips. "I like these", pulling back her hand just a few inches. "I think they suit you." She says hiccuping again, damn you firewiskey.

"Is that so? You know if someone was to tell me that a gorgeous girl would be tracing my face in The Three Broomsticks I would have sent them straight to St. Mungos, yet here we are." Remus laughs, leaning in closer so her fingers are now cupping the side of his face. She shifts in her seat as to move closer, now only several inches apart. Her eyes still so focused on his scars and his on her eyes, he watches them grow smaller in dead focus on his every feature. The way she is holding in silent hiccups as she tries to take in every detail, not one too small. Remus unconsciously leans in even more, close enough to feel her breath on his own, the smell of firewiskey whipping his nose. Emma loosens her focus and glances up at him, meeting his eyes that had been so focused on her every action. She leans in closer, their lips centimeters apart.

"She was supposed to return to the castle at 5pm and I am well aware that this is Miss Rosefields favorite spot" The voice of McGonagall echoes through the bar. Both pull back instantly now several feet apart, glancing at one another listening to the conversation. "I think she is here with that new Professor" The barkeep responds. Now, looking directly at each other, lips parted wanting to ask about a dozen questions each. Suddenly the puzzle pieces are slowly fitting together, one by one. Before they are able to say another word, she rounds the corner with the barkeeper and thanks her silently.

"Miss Rosefield are you aware that it is 45 minutes past your curfew?" She says, shaking her head, unaware that Remus is sitting right behind her.

"I... I'm so sorry Professor, you see" she hiccups "Well I just lost track of time, let me get my things." She says standing up, swaying slightly to grab her things. Now, is only when Professor McGonagall notices Remus Lupin.

"Miss Emma, you did not tell me you were meeting Professor Lupin here. If you would have said so, your curfew would not have been an issue" Professor McGonagall says, smiling at Remus. "Well I guess, since you do enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts, it would make sense and your private lessons, but alas. Oh Remus, it is quite good to see you, Dumbledore told me all about you taking over the position this year. You best keep an eye on Miss Emma, she has quite a knack for your class" She says, blissfully unaware of what is going through Remus and Emma's mind.

Oh my god, Emma is doing everything in her drunken power to not drop dead of embarrassment right then and there. It seemed as he had absolutely no clue either, based on his slightly open lips and wide eyes darting back and forth between her and Professor McGonagall. He was a Professor, and not even any random Professor, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. McGonagall was adamant that Emma was to take weekly lessons with the new DADA Professor for Auror training the upcoming school year. So not only was Emma flirting with her Professor, she now had to take weekly lessons with him. Her drunk self had different pros to this, but the small conscious voice in her head was freaking out. She wanted to leave immediately and stumble her way back to her dormitory while Professor McGonagall scolded her for being out too late, but instead, she stood in the most uncomfortable situation of her life.

Remus, not far off from the same reaction, was in a state of shock. First, he thought there is absolutely no way she's a student, maybe a teacher's assistant, but a student? Then, he thought that he had not even started the first day yet and he has already broken about a dozen rules. He tried the stifle his smile as he thought how proud his friends would have been and how utterly hilarious the entire situation was, specifically Sirius. He could almost hear him saying good on him for getting with one of his students.

Shaking his head he stood up, "Well I should get going Professor. I have business to tend to at Diagon Alley I'm afraid. Miss Rosefield, a pleasure" he says nodding to both of them leaving the Three Broomsticks in a hurry. The entire way to Diagon Alley, he felt so silly for not recognizing her name sooner. Dumbledore had written him several months ago if he would be alright to tutor a 7th year, but of course, he had no reason to connect the names. He had to be careful this year, with his old friend turned murder on the loose, and Dumbledore already taking his chances on hiring a werewolf, he knew that one step out of line would be the end of it. Losing his job before it even began would not be a good start, and definitely not the way he wanted to begin his year.


	2. Blood

Chapter Two: Blood

Once the door to The Three Broomsticks slammed shut, Emma took a deep breath in still looking at Professor McGonagall doing as much as she could to not vomit on spot. Gathering her belongings for the table where she left it when she had first entered paying extra attention to her two feet in front of her.

"Miss Rosefield, I do think it is best to take you to Madam Pomfrey once we get back, as I would hate to not see you bright and early in the morning to welcome back the students." Professor McGonagall states curtly, practically dragging Emma out of The Three Broomsticks. Instead of arguing, Emma just nods knowing she is perfectly correct.

The walk back to the castle is just as miserable as she remembers it, the grueling and incessant scolding of McGonagall all the way until they meet the entrance of the Gryffindor tower just after getting some medicine from Madam Pomfrey.

"I expect to see you at 8 am bright and early in the great hall Miss Emma. Oh and I do have to remind you that being late will not earn you much praise from our new Professor." She winks, and before Emma can express her disdain for the 8 am wakeup, she had already turned on her heels and left. 

Emma reaches the top step, she slumps down on her bed, not looking forward to the rush of students rampaging through the common room in less than 24 hours. Closing her eyes to stop the entire room from spinning, she falls back and dares herself to reflect on what happened. She had flirted with Remus and he had with her, both unaware of how wildly inappropriate it had been. A smile found its way to her face as she remembered the way his scar felt raised under her fingertip and his smile that played across his face when she reached his lips. 

Emma consistently reminded herself that this man most likely 10 years older than she, would also be her mentor this year for her private lessons and that she would never dare to think about him in any other way than that.

To fully remove these thoughts, she even compared it to flirting with Professor Snape or Hagrid, shuddering at the thought she took the medicine given to her by Madam Pomfrey, instantaneously falling asleep. 

She could not help to think of how intriguing Remus was to her, and how for the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts, she had found extreme interest in someone else outside of her solitary life. She had to admit that she was far more excited for her lessons with Professor Lupin now that she had unknowingly gotten to know him quite well. Laughing quietly to herself, she thought about how ridiculous the situation had been and moved on from her embarrassed state to exceedingly excited to tell her best friend Darcy and the twins, already picturing the look on their faces when she tells them. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The sun peaked its way through the sheer curtains, causing Emma to groan in displeasure rolling in the opposite direction. It had to be around 7 in the morning and she had finally opened her eyes remembering McGonagall's strict rules of being right on time. Swinging her feet off her bed, looking around the empty room for one last time before it was to be packed to the brim with her roommate's things, she would miss the sight of how clean it had been. 

Padding across the wooden floor until she reached her chest drawer, Emma digs through the pile of shorts and tank tops from the summer months and past her muggle clothing, where she finally spots her wrinkled Gryffindor robe at the very bottom of the chest. Sliding on her favorite skirt that she and Darcy decided to hem several inches on one drunken adventure in the Prefects bathroom in 5th year. It made it hit several inches above knees and it had been several years, and no had seemed to notice of their alteration, hoping to continue the trend this year. Far too tired to put on her long-sleeve button-up, she instead slipped on a white tank top tucking it under the waistline of her skirt. Running her hands through her hair, Emma slid on her shoes and grabbed her robes heading downstairs and out into the corridor.

She found that navigating the castle was far easier when it wasn't filled wall to wall with utterly confusing first years, and the typical asshole 7th years making fun of them on the sidelines. Just as she heard the clock ring signaling 8 o'clock she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and is greeting by a smug-looking Professor Snape on the other side.

"You better watch yourself Miss Emma on who is on the other side of the doors you so carelessly swing open." He responds curtly, pulling his cloak upwards, and walks out the door.

Before she can respond with a snide comment, she is greeted by a far too chirpy good morning from Professor McGonagall who is now making her way to meet Emma.

"Professor, I do have to wonder why you need me so disgustingly early this morning when they don't arrive for another several hours?" She asks following Professor McGonagall out into the corridor in the direction of her office.

"Well Emma, I thought it would be beneficial that we meet to discuss your upcoming school year." She says, opening the door to her office.

"No need to sit, this will not take long," McGonagall states, taking a seat in her own chair while Emma stands rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I do believe your lessons with Professor Lupin will serve you well this year. I do hope you take them quite seriously and it will serve you most advantageously" She pauses, making sure Emma is listening, " Emma you are a bright witch and as you enter your 7th year I believe it is my duty to alert you of a fact we have known about you since you have entered the doors of this castle"

This had caught the interest of Emma immediately, she had always been searching for any facts about her past. "The year you had come to Hogwarts, I do not know if you remember but it took the sorting hat several minutes to put you in your house." She nods, remembering sitting up at the front of the great hall, everyone staring at her eager for the hat to spit out her house. 

"Now, this is what we call a hat stall. You must understand, that this does not happen often. Precisely once every century or so. At the time, we had dismissed it, but have always kept it in the back of our heads" Emma nods, with her eyebrows furrowing together in utter confusion. 

"I fear that this incident was caused by something you possess deep inside you Emma, and Dumbledore does agree with me as well. We have discovered the roots of your pureblood family from one of the great 28, but are unable to trace any further from there."

Emma had been given to inclination she had been a half-blood over the years, but she never thought pure-blood would hardly be probable. Pure-blood children were given special treatment, and no proper pure-blood family would up and leave their child as her parents had done to her.

"What we do know Emma, is that the hat stall was likely caused by something it saw in you from your family lineage of pureblood. In this sense, we can only assume it is because the hat saw darkness within your blood, assessing your traits and features so diligently can only be caused by this. As well as the historical preference of stalling on only the greatest dark wizards of our time." Professor McGonagall says pursing her lips. 

"I only mention this Emma, because we believe that this part of you no longer is apart of you or in this case lay dormant after your years as a Gryffindor. Therefore there is no harm in mentioning this to you as all it serves now is a facet to your life as an amazing witch" McGonagall says, almost as a proud mother. 

In Emma's head, she was attempting to process what she had just learned. The most damming fact not being her new pureblood status, but the mention of dark magic within her that caused the sorting hat to stall. By pure process of elimination, she would be able to differentiate the families based on their preference during the Wizarding War, leaving her around half of the pureblood families she could belong to. The analytical nature of her brain was firing at all cylinders, already creating a distinctive path on how to narrow down the possibilities. Now with all the students returning, she could ask for help from Hermione, even more excited for this year's prospects. 

"Is that all Professor?" She responds, still rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"I am shocked. No follow-up questions Miss Emma? It seems you always have them. Merlin, you even have follow-up questions when we discuss the weather." She says standing up, straightening up a pile of loose parchment on the desk. 

"No Professor. I think what you said is fairly straightforward, no follow up" She smiles, eager to leave. 

"Alright. Well, I shall see you at the feast tonight." Professor McGonagall says, not fully convinced in Emma's answer. 

Emma nods and exits her office immediately, even more, excited for her friends to arrive to tell them all about her newfound discovery. She decided that the small fact that the hat has only stalled on the greatest dark wizards out of her story, and kept that slice of information to herself, just for now. With several hours to kill before everyone arrived, Emma decided to do what she does best, catch up on her homework and eagerly wait for her friends to come barreling through the doors of the Great Hall.


	3. Modern Marauders

Before she realizes how quickly time has passed, Emma barely makes it to the Great Hall in time before the students arrive. Her hair still pulled back with a clip from studying the afternoon away, and no time to change into her proper school attire, she practically sprints to ensure McGonagall won't scold her once again for her tardiness.

The once bare Great Hall is now illuminated with floating candles and decorated to welcome the students. She barely has time to sit down before the rush of students crash through the door. Conversations and reunions happening all around. Emma stands up eagerly hoping to see two messes of red hair amongst the student body. Searching she finally spots them, the tallest in the room with a mischievous grin already scheming running across their faces, Emma smiles and runs over to greet them,

"Fred! George" She sprints up to George and gives him a hug. "It is so bloody good to see you too, It's been absolutely dull without you two here." She says turning towards Fred.

"Well it ought to be with the two greatest lads in the school gone." George retorts.

Fred smiles down at Emma and leans in to give her a hug as well, for a moment his head rested on top of hers, reminding her of just how tall the twins were.

"It's good to see you, Emma." Fred smiles half-heartedly. Emma was either too dull to notice, or rather she thought it had been far too farfetched, but ever since she had met Fred and George they had been glued at the hip, but over the years Fred had grown particularly fond of her, never the opportunity to make a move. 

The trio almost made it back to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table before some yelled Emma's name from across the room, the other students unfazed. Emma shut her eyes tight and shook her head, turning back around to see exactly who she had expected.

Darcy was now in a full sprint into Emma and Fred had to catch her before she fell from the impact of Darcy engulfing Emma in a hug.

"Oh my god, darc, you could've knocked me out!" Emma says as they took a step back from each other.

"Oh, would you shut it, Emilia. I've been looking forward to seeing you all damn summer, the least you can do is humor my limited bursts of affection," Darcy responds, flattening her skirt out. "Oh hey, Freddie! George" Darcy nodded to the pair standing behind Emma. "I should go sit down, but see you later yeah?"

Emma almost forgot about her news and a smile drew to her face in a full grin, "Yeah sounds good. I have some very interesting things to tell you later about my summer..." she says with a wink. 

"Emma no way. Did you finally fuck Snape? Oh my god, you have to tell me how big is it reallllly?" Darcy snorts laughing and looks up at Emma, slowly moving her hands apart. Emma swats at her arm, while Fred and George are now wide-eyed looking over Darcy's head.

"Miss Burton, I expect you to be in your seat in no later than 1 minute," Professor Snape curtly states before shifting past the group all containing their laughter as much as they could. A red hue had come to Darcy's cheeks, "This story better be fucking phenomenal after that" She says glaring at them, now in fits of uncontrollable laughter. 

"You know what Darc, I dare say you aren't off with your guess," Emma says, smirking. Before Darcy can respond she meets Snape's eyes not so subtly telling her to get to her seat before he kills her.

Finally, Emma swings her feet over the bench and plops down next to Fred with George on the opposite side of the table, now the Great Hall almost full.

"What was that all about? Did you actually hook up with Snape?" George responds, raising an eyebrow.

Emma kicks him under the table "No you dimwit. I will decide if I will tell you my little summer adventures or not." she says crossing her arms in response.

" That's not fair Em, if Darc knows we all will know either way," Fred whines, "You either tell us or Darc does, your choice," he shrugs, trying to stifle his smile.

"Anyways, how was the train?" Emma says hoping to divert the conversation, but her attempt did nothing but bring it back to it.

"It was alright. Well. Minus to Dementors" George says looking at Fred. "Heard Harry got it bad, but he seems to be fine now. That new Defense Professor, what was his name, Freddie?"

Emma's eyes go wide as she brings the goblet to her lips, trying to hide her expression.

"Oh, that Lupin guy right? Bloody brilliant if you ask me." Fred says, George nodding in agreement. "Came over this summer for dinner, mum and dads old friend"

"Mmm, scary. Happy everyone is okay." Emma responds, gulping down her water, looking anywhere else in the room but at them. She hadn't listened to anything the twins had said, instead, focusing on her water. They had gotten fairly good at reading each other over the years, and this is not one of the moments she wanted to expose.

Luckily, Dumbledore had taken the stand and begun the ceremony. The same thing every year, usually with a fun new addition, this year Sirius Black. Something about keeping the castle safe, and stricter curfews. Emma barely listened to him speak but instead did everything in her power to not look up at the table. Slowing running her fingertips over the rim of her glass.

"And, as you may have seen, we have a new defense against the dark arts professor this year, Professor Remus Lupin" Emma sees out of the corner of her eye Dumbledore's gesture in the direction of where he sat, for a brief moment she dared to look up.

The room clapped as he stood up, bowing slightly in response. He wore his teaching robes but underneath was a grey knitted sweater. When he bowed, she noticed the way his hair fell in front of his face, but she could still see his eyes peak through, searching the hall. Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortable, never making eye contact with Lupin. She managed to not tempt to look back up at the staff table the remainder of the night but instead focused intently on her conversation with Fred and George.

As the Great Hall cleared out, Darcy eventually made her way to the table taking a seat next to George. "All right Miss Emma. Spit it out. This better be the juiciest shit ever." Darcy says, crossing her arms on the table.

"Christ Darc. Not here. Oh, and I guess you too can hear, either way, you'll find out." Emma says, standing up, them following her lead.

As they maneuvered through the hundreds of passageways and hallways, they finally got to their favorite spot. The Prefects bathroom, only accessible to the few that had the password, and most of the time remained empty. Fred and George were able to knick the password from their older brother most of the time, and the other times they would simply harass him until they knew it.

"Canyon Moon" Fred whispers, the door opening. The four walk in and sit down in the corner, where 2 small benches meet, just enough room for each of them.

They barely sit down before Darcy speaks up again, "Alright no more stalling, spill."

"God ok chill." Emma says leaning back "Fred, George. No judging... you understand" 

"I solemnly swear," They say in unison, snickering.

"Borning news first, McGonagall told me that they knew some things about my family they hadn't told me, that I'm a pureblood. But that's it." She says.

The three looks unfazed, "Is that really your bloody news, god I cannot believe we walked down here for that." Fred stated sarcastically, standing up.

"Relax Freddie, I said boring news first," Emma responds smugly. He grunts and sits back down.

"Wait, so does that mean that you can try and trace back your family? I mean did she tell you if they were dark wizards or not? That's a good way to start" Darcy says, smiling hopefully, she knew how desperately Emma wanted to find out her family history.

"No, she didn't," Emma said, looking down, knowing if she looked up, Darcy would know she was lying.

"I think that's great news Em. We could really try and figure it out if you wanted" George says with a helpful smile, she slowly smiles in return.

"We can figure it out, but right now I want to know the actual story," Darcy says, getting impatient.

Emma proceeds to tell them everything, going to the Three Broomsticks, getting absolutely plastered and the mysterious man she fell so deeply interested in. All the way up to McGonagall having to escort her back to the castle. The only detail she left out was who this man was.

"So who was it Em? I mean if you did really talk about all that stuff, and I mean, it sounded like you almost kissed the man, I'm shocked you didn't wake up the next morning in his bed." Darcy retorts.

"Come on Em, it cannot be that bad," Fred says, emphasis on his last word. "Unless it was a house-elf..." George laughs nudging his brother. "Yeah, unless it was a house-elf." He agrees.

"It was not a house-elf, gross." She shivers at the thought, "You need to promise me there is no judgment. We did not know who each other were until McGonagall walked in" she says searching their eyes, they nod.

"When Professor McGonagall walked in, she didn't see him behind me and when I stood up she looked over my shoulder and told me that it was good I was there with a Professor." She winces, remembering the embarrassment that flooded over her at that moment.

"No fucking way," They say in unison, erupting in laughter for a solid 5 minutes until tears are running down their faces.

"Wait wait, you never said which one?" Darcy says, wiping the tears away, still chuckling lightly.

"Well no. I don't want to tell you now." Emma huffs, "Plus we have to get back soon, it's almost curfew." She stood up, gathering her things. 

"Not fair Emma! I want to know what Professor you almost hooked up with, don't we Freddie" George nods in his direction, now exiting the Prefects bathroom.

"Emma come on.... we just want to know who our new dad is" Fred says laughing, turning the corner of the hallway.

Not 10 feet down the hall they see a tall figure walking towards them, unable to make out the face until it's right in front of them. And of course, because it is Emma's miserable yet twisted life, the man in front of them is Remus Lupin.

"Ah, good to see you up and about. How are you Fred, George? Parents well I do hope?" Professor Lupin nods, not even looking in the direction of Emma.

"Mum and Dad are good, they really did love having you over for dinner this summer, mum gushed 'bout how nice it was for weeks," Fred responds, shifting on his feet.

Emma wanted to apparate on spot, not only was the story she just told them about the man in front of them, of course only to her knowledge. But now she had just remembered the fun fact they had told her earlier that she had tuned out, they were family friends. She fiddled with her hem on her shirt, focused on how interesting the ground looked.

"and you must be Miss Darcy, is that correct?" Lupin says, angling even closer to Emma. 

"Yes Sir. 7th Year Slytherin" She says, curtsying dramatically, which receives a small laugh from Lupin.

"Emilia, good to see you again," Lupin says, finally looking at her. When she heard him speak her name, she looked at him in the eyes, something she had been terrified of doing, not knowing what would come of it if she did.

"I uh, yes, Remus, I mean Professor Lupin. Good to see you" Emma says, scolding herself instantly.

She can't even bring herself to look at the twins and Darcy, who she knows are slowly catching on.

"If you would not mind Miss Emilia, I would like to speak to you privately about our upcoming tutoring lessons in my office" Professor Lupin retorts, smiling gently.

"Yes. Can I meet you in a few minutes?" She responds, voice shaking with every word.

He nods in response and continues down the hallway past the group. Once out of sight, she finally looks at her friends.

She sets her eyes on George first, his mouth is practically on the floor, she can see his mouth twinging slightly up in the corners. His eyes glancing from the direction Lupin had went and back to her. His hands covering his mouth slightly in shock.

Then to Fred, his reaction somewhat similar. Instead, Fred is actively stifling his laughs with his two hands over his mouth. He points at Emma and wags his finger in disapproval. Emma glares at him and looks at Darcy.

Darcy. She looked as though she had seen a ghost. Emma had sure thought Darcy would drop dead on spot. Her mouth, somehow open further than Georges, eyes wide with excitement, fear, and pride. She crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

"Emma, no way. No fucking way. Lupin? This is absolute gold. I mean I 'ought to admit, out of all the Professors, you picked a good one, of course behind Flitwick of course." Darcy shrugs, laughing incessantly.

"Darcy, I told you I did not know he was a Professor until AFTER," Emma says, her head in her hands

"So several things to mention here our dear Em," Fred says, with George on her other side, their hands draped around her shoulder. "Our dear old family friend is a good 10 years older than you, which I say hey, go for it, age is just a number right Freddie?" George says, earning a shove and a glare from Fred. "Never thought of you as the old type, but hey it's legal." Fred shrugs into your side.

"This is exactly why I did not want to tell you three," Emma says, walking out of Fred and Georges's grip, facing them. "It will not and never happen again. I didn't know and I would not have done it if I did!" She stomps off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "And yes I am aware of the whole age thing, don't remind me." She says throwing her arms in the air, letting out a small chuckle.

"Emma, I believe you are going the wrong way. Remember?" Darcy says, trying not to laugh, nodding in the direction Lupin went. With a groan in response, Emma turns right back around to the other direction.

"Georgie, Darc, you up for a bet?" Fred says, just as Emma passes them, immediately stopping in her tracks knowing exactly where this was going.

"Freddie I swear to god," Emma says, turning back around, only 5 feet away from the three of them.

"10 galleons, Emma and Professor Lupin end up shagging before the end of the year," Fred says, glancing at Emma and back.

"Deal," George and Darcy say in unison, a mischievous grin coming to their lips.

Emma just shakes her head and groans, "You three are insufferable you know that? And now Lupin is going to wonder where I am because of dealing with you lot" she turns back and starts walking the other way, shaking her head and laughing.

"Love you Em! Say hi to dad for us!" all three yell to her, in response she puts her hand up, flipping them off, not even turning around, as she turns the corner in the direction of the defense against the dark arts classroom, his office just down the hall.


	4. Pictures

Chapter Four: Pictures 

Emma had woven through the corridors of the castle until the door to the defense against the dark arts classroom came into view. She had grown fond of the class and she had always enjoyed learning about the dark arts. Emma had proven herself a fairly decent tutor as she taught most of the material to herself, specifically with Lockhart's disaster last year. 

She had always been an excellent student, and really the tutoring lessons were only to refine her skills further. 

When Emma reaches for the door to go into the classroom, she is met with resistance from the lock. Groaning in frustration she remembered that Lupin had told her to meet in his office, which she just assumed would be in the defense classroom, which unequivocally is not. Before Emma has a chance to turn the other way and leave, her grip from the doorknob is pulled apart by it being swung open. 

Her hand still reaching out for the handle she looks up to see Lupin's face illuminated by the moonlight peaking in from the classroom windows. He smiles gently before speaking, 

"Thought you would never show up Miss Emilia. Was starting to wonder I scared you off" 

The two still in the same position as before, not more than a foot apart with their chests rising up and down, slowing increasing their breaths, unsure of what to say. 

"I...Sorry Professor. I got lost," Emma lies, and not very convincingly either. 

Without knowing she has moved several inches closer to him, just by swaying back and forth on her feet. The familiarity of their first meeting lingering in the air ever so slightly, intoxicatingly dangerous. 

Remus notices immediately the instant intimacy of the moment, he wonders if this will be a common occurrence for them; if they will often find themselves with their breaths intertwined, synching up with one another unannounced. He doesn't allow himself to think further, as he is afraid of what it may mean, for both of them. 

"I see. Maybe a map would be helpful," Remus says clearing his throat walking past Emma out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He brushes against her slightly as he passes, Emma feels the familiar coldness of his skin on her bare arm, goosebumps rising almost in an instant which sends a shiver down her arms. 

Emma shakes her head and follows Lupin down the hallway to reach a door she had never seemed to notice before. It was far more tattered than the rest, and could easily go undetected if no one was to point it out. 

"I thought it would be best to talk in my private office, as I think this is the prime place for not only the most recent pressing matters at hand but also our future lessons," Remus says, unlocking the door with a swish of his hand. 

He looks at Emma who seems utterly confused, which was essentially her default at this point. 

"Only opens with the correct bit of magic," He says, now walking into the cluttered office. 

It takes Emma a few moments to take in her surroundings, the room was no bigger than her dormitory. With a desk in the middle of the room and shelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling. Some were filled with various novels, she noticed an entire shelf of muggle books with classics such as Pride and Prejudice being the most loved. If she had to guess there were probably over 300 books in the small space, all in different conditions, some falling apart at the seams while others looked as though they had never been loved. The most prominent shelf in the room sat adjacent to a door, different from the one they entered through. Emma only assumed that this door led to his private quarters.

The ledge had not a speck of dust and had three wooden picture frames sitting next to one another. The first two had photos in them, while the third one remained empty and looked as it had been that way since it was placed there. 

The 1st and smallest one had a picture of a young boy, his hair buzzed with a lanky malnourished frame and a blank expression. His eyes shallow, and his mouth formed a straight line, the only thing disrupting it was a small scar, similar to Remus's. The picture had several other boys in it with their arms draped over who Emma had now assumed to be Remus smiling from ear to ear, a stark contrast against Remus's expressionless face. 

The 2nd photo had depicted a much happier moment, it was taken in front of the doors of the Gryffindor common room. She immediately noticed Remus who had now grown a solid foot from the last photo and had curly brown hair which was being ruffled by the boy standing next to him. He had long black hair that fell just below his shoulders and a handsome smile that made his teeth part slightly. Next to him was a stout boy, with soft features looking up at the couple next to him. The last two people in the photo were holding each other in their arms glancing up at each other. The girl had long red locks that almost reached her waist, while the boy had shaggy brown hair and glasses that slid down his face slightly when he made eye contact with the girl. 

While Emma had taken in her surroundings, Remus had gone and leaned against the edge of his desk, with a chair directly in front of him. 

"Once you are done admiring my office, please have a seat," Remus says, gesturing to the chair in front of them. 

"Is it a crime to admire Professor?" Emma says, tracing her fingertips over the dozens of books on the shelf. 

He chuckles and shakes his head, "No I'm afraid admiration will not give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, but it can get you in quite some trouble." 

Emma rolls her eyes to herself and finally takes a seat, pulling off her robes and slinging them over the back of the chair. 

"So, what did you want to discuss with me, Professor?" She retorts, crossing her legs but quickly undoes them remembering her hemmed skirt and not so appropriate outfit. For a moment, she swears she saw his eyes dilate 10 times the regular size when she did so. 

"I think you know what we need to discuss," he says leaning on his hands behind him, furrowing his brows in deep thought.

"Wow, you know. I'm not sure. What ever could it be?" Emma says sarcastically, enjoying how on edge he looked. 

"Very funny Emilia, you are a lot nicer when you are intoxicated I dare say," Remus says smiling. 

"Firstly, don't call me Emilia. And second, you are too," Emma says, crossing her arms. She hated when people called her Emilia, it sounded dreadful and made her think of the days she spent in the orphanages growing up, always being called Emilia. 

"Well Miss Emilia, I think it best we discuss our situation before the school year starts as now that we know, well our relationship with one another, our actions were quite inappropriate," Remus says as sternly as possible, which only comes across as anything but. 

She rolls her eyes at him calling her Emilia again but decides that there is no use in arguing, "If you weren't so thick Professor, you would have noticed that I was blissfully unaware of our relationship to one another otherwise I would not have done what I did," she huffs, pulling her arms in tighter to her chest. 

Remus sighs and looks down at her, the dim light catching on her blonde waves that loosely fall along her profile. He had noticed as soon as he saw her walking with the twins and Darcy down the hallway and had picked up his pace unknowingly. He had not planned on talking to her about this at all, in fact, he was just planning on never mentioning it again. But when he saw her, he knew that he had to talk to her. Remus wasn't particularly proud of the moment either, he had no way of knowing she was a student and not a great impression before he even starts teaching.

When he saw her enter the Three Broomsticks he felt his breath catch in his throat, his heartbeat quickening almost instantly. She had easily taken her breath away just from looking at her, the way her nose lifted at the end slightly and moved when she talked, the side profile of her lips, with the top one peaking over her lower one. Her hips curved in slightly, which were proportionately small for her full-frame, but fit her perfectly. Sure, she was beautiful, but the most intriguing thing to him was how she carried herself so effortlessly. 

She walked in with distinction, yet held reserve behind her every move. She was unapologetically herself, and you could tell that she would do anything for the ones she loves. Remus had immediately felt a connection with Emma when she sat down next to him, he saw himself in her, in ways he did not even know where possible but had yet to find out why. 

"So what you are saying is that if I was not your Professor, you still would have flirted with me?" Remus says, smiling mischievously. 

"Yes, if you were not my professor I mean who knows what would have happened, I mean.... wait... no. Not fair! You aren't allowed to trick me like that!" Emma whines, grimacing at him. 

"I'm just kidding Emilia. Of course, I know what you mean. I just wanted to make it clear that it was inappropriate and it is in the past and therefore it will not need to be brought up again. I figured since we will be spending a significant amount of time together this school year, it was best to be discussed now." Remus says, standing up going behind his desk, and opening the top drawer.

"I understand. I do, and I agree. From now on, nothing but professionalism Professor Lupin," she says, saluting him dramatically. "But before we begin our professionalism, can I ask you one more thing?"

Remus looks up at her and nods cautiously still rummaging through his top drawer, "That day in Hogsmead, I did enjoy your company, most ardently actually. I hope that that aspect doesn't stop," she smiles, really hoping that it doesn't. 

"I don't see why it does. Ah, here we are." Remus responds, not even looking up. He pulls out a loose piece of parchment with words scribbled on the front of it. "Password to the door, if you ever arrive early before I'm here." he smiles gently at her and hands her the loose parchment. 

She flips it over to reveal in barely legible writing, 

Firewiskey

"Funny, Professor. Very,'' she says folding up the paper and putting in her robes behind her. 

"Tried to make it something easy to remember, " He smiles, checking the time, "You should get going, would hate for you to get caught out past curfew the first night back" 

"I dare say it won't be the last time Professor," she says standing up and sliding her robe back on, following Lupin to the door. 

"Our first lesson is tomorrow Miss Emilia, after dinner." Remus smiles, "I'm happy we had this talk, I look forward to teaching you this year" 

"Me too Professor. Even if your excitement for teaching makes me want to vomit ever so slightly," she responds turning back to face him, a smile reaching her face. "Goodnight Professor" 

"Goodnight Miss Emilia" he replies, Emma, starting to turn in the direction to walk back to the Gryffindor tower, "Oh and Miss Emilia, I do hope you get your skirt fixed. Absolutely dreadful to see it hemmed so terribly, " Remus says through his growing grin on his face. 

Before she can respond, the door to his office closes shut and she spins back on her heels to walk back to her dormitory. 

Emma made sure to take the longest possible way back to the dormitory, processing their conversation and breaking down by every word. She was happy that they talked about what had happened, but it seemed that there was still a hint of their connection created that day lingering when they talked. Emma decided to not emphasize it too much as there was nothing there to magnify, at least at that moment. If anything, Emma had grown even more engrossed in Remus, dozens of questions running through her mind, he had bewitched her curiosity, eager to learn more. 

Not only was he good company, but the only person she had met in her time at Hogwarts that could keep up with her. Even Fred and George were often taken aback by her at times. Emma had always been quick on her feet, in both thought and action, she liked the feeling of finally having someone to match her pace and even challenge her at times. 

The last thought that entered her mind just as she reached the entrance to the common room was the last one he spoke to her. How did he know about the skirt? No one had noticed and now all of a sudden he does? Emma shakes her head and chuckles under her breath. Actually, it does make sense he noticed she thought, no one else has ever stared long enough at her to notice the slight hem to her skirt. The reflection on the idea that he had looked at her long enough to note the alteration made heat rise to her cheeks. She liked the idea of him noticing, actually she loved it. The way his eyes grazed slowly across her body, and his eyes that grew wide when she crossed her legs so innocently. 

Shaking the thoughts away, when she remembers that the man she had been thinking about was her Professor, she enters the empty common room, with everyone now fast asleep prepping for the first day of classes. Laying in bed that night, she couldn't help but wonder what else he had noticed about her, was it her wrinkles by her eyes that creased when she smiled? Was it the stretch marks just below the back of her thighs that she hated so much? Had he looked close enough to notice her impurities? Sighing, Emma rolls over to her side staring out the window, the moonlight not nearly as bright as usual, but just enough to light the room. She falls asleep ticking the list of her imperfections in her head, analyzing them over and over again and how he must have been disgusted by every single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to thank you all so much for the love! I had major writer's block when I wrote this chapter so sorry if it not that great. 
> 
> I absolutely love writing and I am having so much fun writing this story. I already have a pretty solid story for Emma and I am so excited to watch her come to life and where she ends up. Also, this story is cross-posted on both Wattpad and ao3 if you prefer one of the platforms over the other! 
> 
> Updates may be less in the upcoming week as I have finals for college, but I will try and get 2 to 3 chapters out per week! But after that expect 3-4 a week! 
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Katie


	5. Fred

Emma groaned as the sun peaked through the curtains, casting rays against her face forcing her to get out of bed. There was still a few hours before the first class but she decided to get up earlier than usual and get ready for the day. Taking her time on her makeup and slipping on her full uniform and robe, she brushed through her blonde locks so they fell just below her shoulders in soft waves. Taking one last look in the mirror, she skipped down the steps into the common room. 

Walking in, she was surprised to see Fred laying back on the couch one arm behind his head and the other draped across the top of the couch his eyes shut. He must have heard her come in because as soon as she reached the bottom step, he craned his head to look at her and smiled. Fred knew that Emma always woke up with the sun, ever since he noticed this about her he vowed to wake up with her so she would never be alone. He grew to liking his early rise, and especially liked the idea of being the first face she saw every morning. 

"Mornin Em, late night last night?" He chuckled, as Emma came over and plopped herself down next to him. 

"Actually kind of, I was talking to Professor Lupin and I guess time just got away," she shrugged, setting down her books on the table in front of them, with the fire roaring filling the immediate space with a comfortable warmth. 

He noticed him shift in his spot at the mention of Lupin, "Oh. Thats right, uh so. What did you guys talk about, just out of curiosity?" he gave a half hearted smile. 

"Nothing really, I mean we just talked about what happened and agreed that it was inappropriate. But that's it," Emma said meeting his smile with her own. 

Freds mood almost changed instantly when she clarified the status of their relationship, "Well that's good, I mean for your sake. Would be bloody awkward for you two if you know didn’t talk about it." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said fiddling with her buttons on her shirt, Emma shifts her body to face Fred looking at him directly, "Fred, can I tell you something?" 

"Yeah of course Em. You know that you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" Fred said, his heart starting to race as he met her eye contact. He desperately wanted to hear all of the words that he longed to watch fall from her lips, he wanted to be her forever but he always been pushed into the shadows. 

"Freddie last night with Lupin, it was so odd. I can't put my finger on it, but something felt different," Emma said her eyebrows furrowing with confusion, "I mean it was a good different. But it felt like I had known him for my entire life, like I could tell him anything," 

Fred looked at her, wishing that these words were about him but instead was met by the inevitable, "I mean Emma you are probably just stuck on what happened, you just have to move on. Actually I reckon I have the perfect cure," he smiled mischievously, as Emma's gaze shifted to utter confusion, "We've been planning a party this Saturday in the Prefects bathroom. Way to tip off the school year."

Hopeful that blowing off some steam would shift her memory elsewhere she happily obliged to Fred's invitation, "Yeah, thanks Freddie, that sounds fun," she smiled, bring him in for a hug and she felt him stiffen under her touch before returning her affection, "Want to come to the Great Hall with me for breakfast?" Emma retorts, pulling back to look at him. She notices something off in his expression, but dismisses it immediately. 

'Yeah, let me go see if George is up. Meet you there?" 

"Sounds good. Usual spot Freddie." Emma responds, standing up to smooth her normal length skirt and grabbing the stack of books with her wand sitting on top. 

———————————————————————————————

The Great Hall was seemingly empty besides several Professors skimming through today's newspaper and Hermione occupying a large section of the table, books sprawled around her. 

"Already got homework 'Mione?" Emma chuckles taking a seat down across from the frizzy haired girl, nodding her head in response her nose stuffed in a book on ancient runes. 

Emma sighs, and glances around the room hopeful that someone else would walk in and give her company. Before long the door to the Great Hall was pushed opened by Fred walking next to not George but Professor Lupin looking as though engulfed in deep conversation. As they approached closer to where Emma and Hermione were sat, her ears perking with interest as they neared. 

"You must tell your mother she is far too kind. That Molly Weasley charm, do tell her I will come though. It would be an absolute delight." Professor Lupin says, stopping in junction with Fred less than 5 feet away from where Emma was sat, "Good Morning Hermione, busy with schoolwork so soon?" Professor Lupin chuckled, glancing over to the stack of books.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am Professor, but wouldn't want to have it any other way," glancing up only slightly before returning to her book. 

Emma looked at Professor Lupin admiring his features, he looked well rested with excitement and a small glimmer in his eyes became prominent instantaneously. His hair was placed meticulously in place, but still allowed for a single loose curl to fall in front of his face. A white collar shirt peaked over a fairly new looking sweater that had not a single hole in it, opposite of his previous clothing. Remus has saved up for several months, sometimes skipping meals or picking up odd jobs here and there. He had a small jar in the corner of his house with a label titled:  
“Nice sweater for Teaching”   
Remus feared that he would be made fun of for his tattered clothing as he when he was first a student at Hogwarts and so desperately wanted to make a strong impression. It had met everything to him when Dumbledore asked him to return as a Professor and he was anxious to prove himself worthy. 

"Miss Emilia, good to see you got your skirt fixed," he looked at her up and down winking just so she could see, nodding before walking up to the staff table. 

Emma secretly thanked her luck as Fred had not seemed to notice his remarks, and just sat down next to her, "What was that all about?" she said not trying to express her needy interest in what they had been discussing. 

"Oh nothing. Mum wanted me to pass along a message," Fred shrugged grabbing a muffin from a bowl that had appeared in front of them, tossing it up slightly before taking a bite. She just nodded slowly, raising her eyebrows with suspicion. Before she could question him any longer, students started to pour in stopping by for breakfast before the first class of the day. 

Not much longer after, George showed up in the hall looking as though he had just rolled out of bed, which she assumed he did based on his groggy appearance. 

"Mornin Georgie, sleep well?" His brother states in a mocking tone, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He responds with a groan and puts his face in his hands. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to get to class," Emma says passing a glance at the almost empty staff table, only Lupin remaining. 

The twins reluctantly stand up, following her out the Great Hall splitting up in their respective directions for class. Emma with transfiguration first, her least favorite subject while Fred and George headed off to History of Magic. Giving each other one last look, they agree to meet up after class to discuss plans for the weekend. 

Its only half way through the day before Emma notices the significant pile of homework she has accumulated throughout the day. Not looking forward to potions only knowing it would double her homework pile. She walks in and notices Darcy sitting in their usual spots near the back, the seat next to her vacant. 

It was only 6 years ago that Emma had taken that empty seat next to the Slytherin, scared that she would curse her for sitting next to her but was instead greeted with a welcoming smile and snide remarks about Snape the entire class keeping her forever entertained. 

"Em, oh my god, I have not seen you all day" Darcy retorts, shifting in her seat facing Emma. 

"Do not even get me started. The amount of work I have to do is ridiculous," Emma huffs, pulling out the stool and opens her Potions book, "If Snape gives us anymore homework I think I might explode," 

"I've heard that 7th year potions is absolutely brutal, but maybe we could tag team him and convince him to up our scores," Darcy says wiggling her eyebrows, earning a swat and a glare from Emma. 

"You are disgusting Darc, you know that right?" 

"But you love me anyways," Darcy chuckles, "Speaking of tag teaming Professors, how was your little meeting with Lupin?" 

"Firstly, never refer to anything as tag teaming again, and it was fine I guess. I'll tell you later tonight." Emma says, just as she notices Professor Snape saunter in towards the front of the classroom. 

Luckily Potions goes by quickly, leaving only one class for the rest of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Emma had been looking forward to it all day, and not just because Remus was teaching but it was her favorite subject. There was something about it that had peaked her interest the moment she walked into the classroom. She felt comfortable learning about the dark arts, and she even had to admit she was quite good at it as well. 

Emma bid goodbye to Darcy, splitting off to meet Fred for class. Glancing out over the sea of students traveling to their next class she noticed his bright red hair sticking out against the others and ran up next to him. 

"Hey Em, excited for defense? I've heard from a few 5th years that the class is bloody brilliant," Fred says looking down at her, weaving through the sea of student side by side. 

"I am, yeah," she responds curtly only now noticing the growing pit in her stomach as her heartbeat moves to her throat. Emma hadn't exactly pieced together that he would be teaching her and the entire student body. Reluctant to enter the classroom as they reached the door, Fred rolls his eyes and walks in first. 

The classroom is almost full, with only several empty seats and of course at the very front of the classroom. They exchange a glance and headed towards the most left table looking out over the quidditch pitch in the distance. Most of the class had come to a silent chatter as she saw Professor Lupin ascending from the stairs to his office. He smiled gently looking out at the student, whose attention was brought to the front of the class. 

Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortably, noticing a side glance of concern from Fred who had sat down next to her. 

"Good afternoon everyone, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. I have heard of how counterproductive your last year was," Professor Lupin states, receiving a few nods from some students, "I hope that we can make that time up here," he says fading out at the end as he had found Emma at the front of the classroom, her eyes focused on her desk fidgeting with a ring that occupied her ring finger on her right hand. 

Clearing his throat he continued, "Now today, I would like you to all read chapter 4 of your textbooks on the dangers of apparition and discuss it with your partners," the sound of shuffling papers filled the room as the classroom began to read the chapter aloud with their partners. 

Emma had not been listening to a single word, she had not dared to look up, not for a second. She wasn't sure why, but something deep down was holding her back, afraid of what it would bring. 

"Earth to Emma, you there?" Fred looks at her, waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry. Got distracted, what are we doing?" She responds, looking directly at Fred not letting her eyes move from there. 

Just as Fred was about to respond, she noticed a presence standing in front of their desk, knowing that it was inevitable she closed her eyes gently and opened them to look at Professor Lupin who had his arms in his pockets swaying back on his feet. 

"Little distracted Emilia? I do hope that this will not be the case during our private lessons. I have always pegged you to be the curious and most observant type and I look forward to seeing that in class," Professor Lupin smirks slightly and walks to the next table over to discuss the reading. 

"Um, so he wants us to read chapter 4 and I uh guess discuss it," Fred stumbles over every word, Emma just nods in response and opens her book to start reading. 

Instead of reading, Emma just blankly stares at the pages unable to focus on anything other than the sound of Remus’s voice traveling along the room as he moved from table to table. She could hear how his voice changed when he talked about something he found interesting, and the way he would get overly excited if a student asked a question. A smile dared to make an appearance for a brief moment, drunk in the way his voice filled her with so much intrigue. She had not read a single word by the time class had ended, and slowly gathered her things as Fred left without saying a word to her, not an uncommon occurrence. 

Fred knew that when Emma got anxious the last thing she wanted was to be accompanied by him and pestered with questions. He had picked up on the signs of her anxiousness several years ago. The way she would fiddle with her ring and twist it incessantly, how her eyes would become vacant and focused on one spot never wavering. Fred saw how she would shift in her seat far more than usual, how her entire demeanor changes and no matter how much he wanted to help, he knew that he couldn't. 

"Emilia, do not forget tonight is our first lesson, and come prepared with the chapter read please," Professor Lupin retorts just as she is about to leave the classroom, she can hear the smile in his tone and she just rolls her eyes and walks out without saying a word.

Overwhelmed from the day, all Emma wanted to do was go lay in bed and fall into her dreams, a place where her mind was not occupied with him 24/7. Instead, she forced herself to meet Hermione in the library before dinner as she promised to aid her on some homework. She saw her in the back of the library accompanied by Harry and Ron. 

“Hey you guys, how was your first day back?” Emma says, looking at the group and pulls out the chair next to Hermione. 

“Bloody awful. I’ve got loads of homework already,” Ron huffs gesturing to the pile of blank parchment in front of him. 

“It was alright,” Harry shrugs, “Actually, Professor Lupin wanted me to talk to you Emma. I uh its about class,” he said getting up

An expression of confusion passed Emma’s face, looking at Ron and Hermione for answers, but she just nodded and followed him to a private corner of the library out of earshot from Hermione and Ron. 

“Today, in class we had to face a boggart, and mine was a dementor but I wasn’t strong enough to put it back. Professor Lupin said that you could help me with it. Told me you were quite good at the dark arts and all,” he looked down at his feet and back at Emma hopeful in her response. 

“Well, I don’t think I am that good, but I can help you,” Emma smiled, she saw a lot of herself in Harry as his childhood was similar to her own. Both grown up with no parents, no structure and surely no true friendships, at least until they arrived to Hogwarts. Ever since she had gotten close to Fred and George, she had gotten to know the three of them fairly well and found herself looking after them like siblings. 

“Brilliant Em! Thank you so much,” he smiled, relieved of her response. Emma smiles gently as they walk over to the table, Ron giving Harry a thumbs up with a toothy grin. 

The library thins out just around dinner time, neither Emma or Hermione notice Ron and Harry leave halfway through their studying so focused on their own work. Just as she finishes her last roll of parchment for Potions, she notices that her and Hermione are the only ones in the library. Sudden panic washes over her, what time was it? 

“Oh my god. Oh no. ‘Mione, what time is it?” 

“Probably 6:30 or so,” Hermione responds glancing around the room. 

The panic now in full swing as Emma frantically packs up her belongings, “My lessons, with Lupin. They started 15 minutes ago. Oh fuck me,” 

Emma runs out of the library without even saying goodbye and runs through the empty corridors, reaching his office fully out of breath 

“Firewiskey” Emma states breathlessly and the door clicks open revealing Professor Lupin grading papers at his desk. As soon as the sound of the door clicked, he looked up and smiled just at the site of her entering his office. He was inconveniently unaware of his truest feelings, with no desire to revealing them to himself or Emma. Instead they lived deep in his subconscious, slowing building and growing every day until they became impossible to ignore.


	6. Dreams

Emma entered his office, completely out of breath hair strewn across her face sticking to her forehead her chest heaving up and down. Met with his gaze immediately, she notices her breath catch in her throat at the sight of his eyes interlocked with her own. 

"I'm so sorry I am late Professor. I got stuck in the library with Hermione and we just lost track of time and..." 

Before she can finish Professor Lupin signals for her to stop by raising his hand, "I started to think I have bored you with my lessons before they had even began," he smiles at her, standing up to meet Emma at the door, "We will have to make up for the time lost, but it shouldn't be an issue," 

"Of course, again I'm so sorry," taking a deep sigh out, thankful for his kindness, "It won't happen again, I promise," she says, following Remus to the empty chair next to the one he had just occupied. 

Emma plopped down in the chair as he walked behind her and disappeared behind the opposite door that led to his private quarters. Not five minutes after he returned holding two small cups filled with what she presumed to be tea. He set them down in front of them, smiling down at her gently. She noticed that as he set her cup down in front of her, liquid slightly poured over the sides due to his hands shaking ever so slightly. 

He had felt his heart stammering in his chest, far more noticeable as soon as she stepped in the room. Her blonde hair pulled back in a low bun, pieces falling to her face most likely from running to his office. When Remus went into to gather two cups of tea, he tried to take several deep breaths to shake off his rising emotions. He ran over the improbable scenarios in his mind only leading for his hands to shake with nerves as he set down the tea in front of her.

"So, Dumbledore had alerted me prior to the school year you particularly excel in the dark arts, and he believes it would be beneficial that we are able to refine your skills this year," Professor Lupin retorts, taking a seat in the chair next to hers, "Tell me Emilia, what would you like to learn this year?"

Unsure of what Emma really wanted out of this year, it took her a moment to ponder her thoughts and respond, "Honestly Professor, I don't exactly know," she smiles at him, bringing the cup of tea to her lips pausing briefly, "I feel as though there is not much else to learn,"

He hums slightly and nods in response, "I see. Well, maybe it is best that we follow the lessons and along the way if anything peaks your interest we can examine it further," 

"In the meantime I think we can take the night off and resume later this week," Remus states, leaning back in his chair taking a sip from his own cup, his eyes peaking over the rim, his gaze not faltering from hers, "Though I do appreciate you making your way down here this evening, so I would hate to see you leave so soon." 

"Professor, I dare say you are asking me to stay? Is that so?" Emma says playfully, a mischievous smile threading to reach her lips, "I mean I don't mind and all, but do you really think that is in our best interest?"

Remus laughs slightly under his breath, "I never said if it was a good idea, but if we are going to be spending a majority of our evenings together, we are going to have to get used to each other's company," he returns her smile, his head leaning back against the top of the chair with a slight chuckle. 

Emma admires how he looks in that very moment, his head carelessly falling backwards in a moment of reflection, how his eyes closed slightly when he smiled fully. She saw the most predominate curl on his head come undone from its spot and fall on the side of his face, casting a shadow along his scar. Emma had felt a pit grow in her stomach filling with all of the words she had wanted to spill out suddenly, there was something about him that made her feel at his utter mercy, so powerless under his presence. 

"I see Professor. Well, in that case I don't mind if I do stay for a while, as I did make quite the effort to run all the way down here," an ear to ear grin reaching her face, and the warmth that pulsed through her body when he met hers with his own, "I noticed last time I was here, but I have to ask, why is it you have an empty picture frame?" She says, looking over his right shoulder at the moving photographs of a young Remus that she admired last time. 

Remus's expression changes instantly under her words, it had been the only two memories he had allowed himself to reflect on, rather the only ones he could look back on without falling into a spiral of unbearable pain. Emma noticed the mood darken as soon as the words left her mouth, instantly scolding herself for ruining their banter. 

"Professor I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," she paused briefly when she notices the solem look on his face. 

"It's alright. It is a natural thing to be curious is it not?" Remus says, turning to look at the two photos that filled the shelf. He had pondered endlessly about the photos and decided instead of recognizing the hurt behind it saw it as a fond memory of his best friends so many years ago, "Those would be my dearest friends whilst at Hogwarts, you know they remind me a lot of you and your friends. In the best way of course. As for the empty frame, I guess I have not found a suitable subject to fill it with,"

With further intregue, Emma leans further into him wanting to hear more, "Who do you reckon is who then, you know your friend and mine?" She retorts, as he leans back and grabs the second photo bringing it in between the two of them, both leaning in to get a closer look. 

"Well. This is Prongs, I reckon he is Fred. Oh and your friend Darcy, the Slytherin? Padfoot," he says pointing to the long haired boy that had his arms wrapped around Remus, "and of course you,actually you remind me a lot of myself. Far too much," Remus says, placing the photo down to look at Emma who had been looking at him instead of the picture the entire time. 

"And why is that, what do I remind you of that is so intriguing?" she looks up at him, as they have slowly inched together, their surroundings falling away only the two of them remaining, 

"What is is Remus that ignites you when you think of me?" 

Surprised by her own boldness, Emma is tempted to bring her hand back to his scars that she had been longing to feel under her touch again. Remus's breath had gotten noticeably deeper when she had uttered his name so perfectly. He watched it fall from her mouth so effortlessly, the way she curved his name up at the end, it had found its resting place that was right between her lips falling so perfectly in every single way. 

"Let me think, well your boldness for one," he says, bringing his quivering hand to the side of her face gently pushing back the fallen pieces of hair behind her ear, "the way you care so deeply for your friends. How you concentrate deeply when you get nervous. When you smile and your left eye scrunches up slightly. When you refuse to make eye contact with me, afraid of what it would mean," 

Emma had closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his hand, "I think you aren't naming similarities anymore," she laughed gently as she felt his breath intermixing with her own. The sweet smell of honey and peppermint filling her senses. 

"Hmm, I guess I'm not am I?" Remus responds, as Emma opens her eyes to meet his, mere inches between them. Neither say a word, lost in the moment, not thinking about anything other than the way their breaths have matched so effortlessly. How his pupils grew twice the size as he searched her face tracing her most predominate features with his eyes. Not moving another inch, just lost in the eyes of one another in comfortable and welcomed silence never thinking once about their previous promise. 

The thing about silence was it left time for unwarranted thoughts to pressure her mind, and it did not take long for one to come to predominance in this exact moment. Suddenly the conversation from yesterday rushed to the front of her mind and as if someone was smacking her across the back of her head, she leaned back in her chair slowly. His hand stalled in the air from where he had been holding her cheek in his hand, his eyes growing weary with concern and confusion. 

"I think I should be off now. I need to help Hermione on some homework," she lied straight between her teeth reaching for a solid reasoning of her sudden urge to leave, "See you tomorrow?" 

Instead of responding, Remus just nods and watches her leave without another word. Unsure of what to make of their sudden intimacy, he decides to shake it off and in hopes to remove the lingering thoughts in his mind and prods of to bed.   
Emma fills his subconscious when he closed his eyes that night, but it is quickly replaced by the faces of his long lost friends and the picture that lived in his constant memory.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was October. The Order had been doing everything it could to protect themselves and others, but they were no match for the rampant death eaters that plagued much of London. Surrounded at the kitchen table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place was Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and little Harry Potter in Remus's arms swaying him back and forth to lull him to sleep. 

"You have to understand Sirius, Lily and I think it is safest there. We have to protect Harry as much as we can." James says standing up pacing the kitchen. "I know what is good for my family and I will not let your pride waver this." 

"Prongs, you have to understand we just are trying to protect you. We know that Voldemort is after you, and there is no reason why we should chance it" sighed Sirius. "What do you think Moony? come on speak up," he says turning towards Remus. 

"I think we send one of us on the job to keep an eye out at their house. That way we know for sure." Remus nods looking down at Harry in his arms, now fast asleep. 

"I...I can do it. It would be an honor to protect you," Peter Pettigrew says in a timid voice, with a small smile. 

"Alright. Its settled. Peter, you go and watch out for them, Sirius and I will be here if you need anything. James and Lily you are sure?" Remus says sighing. 

"Yes Remus. We will be fine. I think James is far too proud to admit that we appreciate all of this. Truly." Lily says with a smile, grabbing Harry from Remus. 

The marauders exchange glances, their care and admiration for one another pulsating through their glances. Remus looked at James and to Lily holding Harry in her arms. He knew that Voldemort would try and kill the boy at any chance he would get, and that he would do anything to stop that from happening. 

"Listen. We better get going. But do not forget Sirius, I want this place cleaned up before our family dinner next week, do you hear me?" Lily says, gathering her things, while holding a sleeping Harry in one arm. "Love you Sirius, please be safe okay? We will see you soon. I promise" she says with a soft smile, giving him a one armed hug. Sirius looks down at his god son and smiles, his perfectly round face snug in the sweater that Remus had gotten him that read "My uncle is a werewolf" in black cursive. 

"Listen you lot. Lily and I are going to be okay. We just have to get passed this next bit alright, but I will see you all next week." James says walking over to Remus. He leans into Remus's ear as Lily finishes saying her goodbyes. "Remus, I want you to know that I really do trust you with my life, and that includes Harry's as well. If anything were to ever happen, I would hope you could handle watching over our son. Sirius may need some help" James chuckles. Remus thought for a moment, that James knew something that they didn't, the way he was speaking was as though he half expected something to happen, but he pushed these thoughts aside.

"Of course Prongs, you know that I would die for you two, well three now." Remus says hugging his old friend. "See you next week yeah? Plus, you got wormtail looking out for you." He says nodding his head at Peter, who had silently been twiddling his thumbs in the corner. Remus smiles at him reassuringly. Just as the little family is about to exit, with Peter at their side for protection of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, they turn around to wave one last goodbye to Sirius and Lupin at the door. Lily still holds a sleeping Harry in her arms with James arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Love you moony! Padfoot!" Lily yells back at them. 

The two chuckle in the door and shake their heads as they shut the door, watching their best friends walk away for what they did not know would be the last time. This moment would be one that Remus would look back on everyday of his life. How could he have known that the man standing next to him at that time, would betray him and his friends?

Not two nights later, a loud banging at the door awoke Remus. Rushing down the stairs he opened it to see an out of breath Severus Snape, confused as ever he opened the door a little more just enough room for him to make out the sheer terror crossing his face. 

"What do you want Severus? Its bloody midnight." He says. 

"It's Lily. Its the Potters, they've been attacked. Remus I...." Severus says, stammering over his words. 

Remus felt his heart beat quicken, fear rose to his face. No. No. There was no way, he had to be lying. There is no possible way that they had been hurt. Harry, he thought. The child. 

"Listen. Severus go inside, wait for Sirius, I'm going to go." Remus says already shrugging on his coat and slipping on some shoes. 

"No, Remus its too late you can't it's dangerous" Severus says, heartbreak in his eyes. Without listening, Remus is already gone, apparating to their home in Godricks Hollow. 

The home of his best friends looked different, he could see the door swinging open from the gusts of wind. He heard nothing but a loud ringing in his ears, as he walked through the door his heart in his ears. With his wand in front of him, he slowly made his way up the stairs and stepped on something that broke beneath his weight. Looking down, he saw the last thing he wanted to. It was James's wand, now split into two. This only made time go even slower, as he now went two stairs at a time until he reached the top. To his worst fear, he saw the bedroom door to the nursery blasted open and his vision adjusted to the darkness he saw something that would haunt him to this day. 

James laid on the ground, sprawled out with his hand reaching in the direction of his wand. His glasses shattered, and blood dripping from his head, his eyes still open looking in the direction of Harry's room. He ran next to him yelling his name, 

"James! James! I'm here its alright! James its me Remus!" He said as now had reached his already lifeless body. "James? James, please. No no no no no. James, please don't be dead. Please" 

Remus knelt down next to his best friend, without knowing tears had started to pour out of his eyes, the ringing had only gotten louder, as he slowing took James's shattered glasses off and closed his eyes, just as if he was sleeping. His best friend laid in front of him: dead. 

With not enough time to process seeing one of his dearest friends laying dead on the floor, he got up and walked over to Harrys room. Pushing open the door he saw Lily. Her hair sprawled across the ground, looking in the direction of James with her arms out to her sides, and her mouth parted in a cry for help. What had he done? The people that meant the most to him were dead, and two no where to be found. Now, in full sobs Remus bent down next to Lily, 

"Lily, I am so sorry. Lily. I am so sorry, we could have done better." He says to her, but in a twisted ways finds comfort in knowing that she is with James, and James has her. The only thing that jolted Remus out of his psychosis was the wails of Harry Potter in his crib. Remus had gone into autopilot, he picked up Harry and ran out of the house, with only taking one last look back at Lilly and James tears still spilling down his face.   
————————————————————————————————————-  
"How utterly stupid could I have been?" Remus says pacing Dumbledore's office. It was the day after Sirius had been exposed as the traitor responsible for the deaths of his best friends. Not only had Remus lost Lily and James, but now Peter and Sirius. Sure all in different ways, but each of them dead to him. He had gone through in-fathomable pain and with no time to process before the next course of action. 

"Well Remus. Lily and James put their trust in the wrong people. It is no ones fault but their own" Dumbledore says, his eyes looking over his half moon glasses. Remus stops and looks at him. 

"How dare you blame them? How dare you? You were not there that night. You didn't have to see the blood dripping from your best friend, you didn't have to step over Lily's body to get Harry did you?" Remus yells at him, Dumbledore completely still. "How dare you say that, when my other best friend betrayed me and them, killing another one of them along the way?" He says, now with tears running down his face. "Yes Dumbledore, they did but their trust in the wrong people, but how thick of me to not see it. Its my fault, they would be alive if Ι had noticed." Remus says, now in full sobs. He falls to the floor of his office, his hands in his head trying to catch a breath between his sobs, shaking uncontrollably. 

"Remus, I understand and that is not what I meant. You should not put the blame of their unfortunate deaths on yourself. It does no good to blame ourselves for something out of our control. I imagine either way Lord Voldemort would have found a way to kill them regardless, there was nothing you could do or any of us could have done. All that matters is the boy is safe, yes he will live a different life, but when the time comes we will tell him about how brave his parents were, and how loyal their friend is." Dumbledore says, walking over to Remus, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Without saying anything else, Dumbledore rests his hand on his shoulder until his sobs subside and he stops shaking under his hand, it must have been hours before he finally stopped. All that he saw when he closed his eyes was James's body laying on the ground, the anger he felt when he heard about Sirius, all of his emotions pouring out at once. He looked up at Dumbledore, who had two tears falling from his eyes, looking out the window, a man who rarely showed emotions, found himself allowing tears to cascade down his face to honor his students and the now broken one below him. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Remus jolts awake, in a full sweat shaking and tears pouring out of his eyes. Looking at the time he realizes its 3am. Unable to go back to sleep, in fear he would have to relive what he just saw again, he got up and poured himself a cup of tea and sat by the barely lit fireplace. Remus had not remembered the last time he had that nightmare, it must had been at least 2 years, and more than double of that since the last time he had even discussed his friends with anyone. But with Sirius Black on the loose, it had been coming to his mind more often than not. For the first time in 5 or so some odd years, he allowed himself to cry. Remus sat there in front of the fire alone until the clock reached 6am in full sobs. He replayed that night in his head dozens of times, remembered every bit of it, down to the weather and what he was wearing. 

That's the funny thing about trauma, you remember every single detail, even if you would rather not. He remembered how there was a single stand of James's hair that stuck to his glasses when he took them off, he remembered that Lily had 3 single curls in her hair that laid to the right side of her face, something that James would constantly point out. Remus remembered everything, and there was nothing he could do to push these thoughts back, instead he welcomed them with open arms hopeful it would make them pass by faster.


	7. Firewiskey

On the other side of the castle, Emma was unaware of the torment Remus had been enduring the entire night, unaware of how the mention of an innocent photograph made the memories of that night rush back in an instant. Instead, Emma had eventually wandered back to the Gryffindor Common Room which was empty besides a few 3rd years chatting in the corner. 

It was already 9 o'clock when she walked up to her dormitory, completely forgetting that she was supposed to meet up with Darcy Emma fell back on her pillow, remembering how not less than 10 minutes before she had been intensely staring into his eyes. She flutters her eyes shut and smiles slightly at the memory; how his hand fell perfectly against her cheek and the surge of energy the coarsed through her when he did. Goosebumps travel up her arms and onto her face where is fingers previously laid, reminiscent in the feeling. 

Emma allows herself to recount these thoughts over and over again until the last thing she remembers is their intertwined breaths before falling asleep. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Its not long before the first week of classes come to a close, with homework piling up and free time becoming less common Emma had barely gotten a chance to tell her friends what had happened with Professor Lupin. When it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Fred, she would only dare to look up at Lupin when he had his back turned or was focused on something else. Emma's conversations with Fred were short and unimportant, just how she liked them when her mind was elsewhere. 

It only took Fred a few minutes to watch Emm'a eyes and demeanor change when she looked at Professor Lupin, he knew that there was something different about the way she looked at him now. Not wanting to pry the issue, he decided to wait until she brought it to him hoping it wouldn't progress any further before she did. A few times during class he noticed Professor Lupin taking one too many glances at their table, but only when Emma was conveniently looking elsewhere. When Fred had noticed it the first time, he felt his hands clench slightly and his heart beat quicken in a reflex of jealousy. He saw him look her up and down and smile slightly before turning back to the rest of the class. 

With Saturday night approaching and a party to plan, Emma had been looking forward to it all week. Walking into the great hall early Saturday morning, she noticed Fred and George sitting down next to Darcy leaned in close and talking in a hushed tone, 

“Morning everyone, looks like you all are up to no good,” Emma retorts taking a seat next to Darcy, grabbing an apple out of the bowl in front of her and taking a bite.

“About time we saw you Em, feels like I haven’t bloody seen you all week,” George looks at her and shakes his head in mocking disappointment, “You ‘ought to hear what Freddie and I have planned for tonight, reckon its our best one yet. Right Freddie?” He says, giving his brother a nudge. 

“Reckon it is George. Darc and I have been scheming all week, pretty exciting stuff,” Fred raises his eyebrows and looks at Darcy. 

“So are you going to tell me or not?” Emma says, crossing her arms over her chest, “Would love to know what we are getting ourselves into” 

“You Em, have nothing to worry about, we’ve got it all planned out,” Darcy nudges her and winks, exchanging a glance with the twins. 

“You see that is what concerns me Darc. Last time you said I had nothing to worry about we ended up butt naked, drunk off our asses at the shrieking shack,” Emma retorts, shaking her head at the distant memory 

“Bloody hell that was fun,” Fred laughs, remembering the clearly.

“Well if you lot have nothing else to say, I’m going to go study but I will see you all tonight,” Emma stands up, stuffing another apple in her pocket. 

“Tonight at 9, 5th floor Prefects bathroom, password is firewiskey,” a mischievous grin plays over Darcy’s face and Emma swears she knows about what happened several nights ago with Lupin without even mentioning a word.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As 9 o’clock approaches, Emma decides to slip on a pair of black shorts she usually reserves for sleeping in and a large oversized hoodie that falls just below where her shorts stop. These type of things were never a fancy affair and she knew at the end of the night she would be far too drunk to change so might as well wear her pajama’s now to save her the trouble of it later. She grabs the leftover bottle of firewiskey from deep in her dresser and unscrews it, the smell of cinnamon wafting through the air. Emma scrunches her nose before bring the bottle to her lips and taking several large sips. She grimaces at the familiar burn and stuff the firewiskey in her hoodie front pocket for later. 

Walking down the steps and extremely carefully, the entire common room was empty and she assumed everyone was already in the prefects bathroom leaving her to walk alone. She sighed, placing her hands in her pocket in an attempt to conceal the bottle of firewiskey sloshing around with every step. Making sure to look ahead before turning down every corridor, she makes it over halfway undisturbed from anyone. Unsure if its the alcohol already making its way through her system or an actual person, she notices a hooded figure in the distance walking towards her. 

In Emma’s already drunk brain, she pins herself flat against the wall in an attempt, and obvious fail, to conceal herself from the figure walking towards her. 

“Miss Emma. What are you doing wandering the corridors, and dressed like this?” Professor Snape’s voice billows through the air as his illuminated wand is pointed at her face. 

“Just enjoying the uh, summer breeze. You know what they say,” Emma shrugs, trying to conceal any sign of intoxication, “And what do they say Miss Emma?” Snape responds, lowering his wand to where her pocket is, her hands stuffed in even deeper.

“Oh you know the old saying,” she gives a nervous laugh, shifting on her feet uncomfortably. 

“Turn out your pockets. Now,” Professor Snape snaps back, not moving from his spot giving no room for Emma to attempt to run away. 

She considers the attempt to run, but knows that her foot coordination is not the best when drunk, and especially if she was going to be in a full sprint. Just as she is about to remove her hands from her pockets, she notices a second wand appear from above Snapes left shoulder. Oh god she thought, half expecting to see a disappointed Professor McGonagall. 

“Is there an issue here Severus?” An all too familiar voice reaches Emma’s ears and she closes her eyes unsure of in relief or nervousness. 

Snape flips around to face him, bringing his wand to his face now illuminating both of theirs,”Nothing, I found Miss Emma out here all alone,” Snape gestures behind him as Emma gives a soft smile and a wave. 

“I see. I see,” he nods, and she notices a smile threatening to reach is lips, “Well Severus, I will escort her back to her dormitory. Would not want you to miss your rounds around the castle,” he smirks glancing at Emma. 

“Very well then,” Snape gives one last glare at the two of them before sauntering off in the other direction. 

Just as he rounds the corner and is out of earshot she looks at his smile that is plastered on his face, “Professor Lupin, I am so sorry. I was just walking around and Snape he cornered me. Oh my god I didn’t know what to do. I’m so sorry,” she gushes out in one breath looking at him. 

“Emilia, I think it is best that we do not lie to each other, therefore it does you no good to lie to me,” Professor Lupin says through his grin, clearly enjoying giving her a hard time, “Plus, I would like to think I know how you act when you drunk. Not to mention you being barely able to stand properly,” he reaches out the grab her arm as she almost tumbles over when she goes to start walking down the corridor again. 

Just in the short time he had been talking, Emma had gotten significantly more drunk and far more interested in getting to her destination as soon as possible. Without even listening to his words, she starts to walk far more determined than before to get to the Prefects bathroom, “I’m going this way. You can follow me or not,” she says looking back at him, still stagnant in the place she left him. 

Remus shakes his head and laughs, following after her, “Emilia, you must know I cannot let you walk all that way alone,” 

She just laughs, making her way up the stairwell swaying between each step and can feel Remus’s presence not one step behind her in case she were to fall backwards. Once reaching the 5th floor she spins around on her feet abruptly, making him stop quickly before running into her, “I know where I am going mister. I can do it alone,” Emma huffs, fully serious that he should turn back the other way. 

“Stubborn are we? I’m afraid I will have to make sure you get there safely Emilia and I assume Fred Weasley can aid in your walk back to the dormitory,” 

Emma just rolls her eyes in response, knowing there is no use and no way she could argue with him right now and continues her walk down the corridor, him always only a few steps behind her. 

Once she reaches the entrance of the Prefects bathroom, she stops to turn around and face Remus, he smiles gently at her with his hands stuffed in his front pockets and a worn out grey cardigan draping over his front. Rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, awaiting for her to say something.

“I got it from here I think,” she says in a mocking tone, pointing at the door directly behind her. The corridor is empty and silent, with not even a sound coming from behind the door, “Thank’s for babysitting me on my walk,” 

“I would not say this would be babysitting Emilia. More like caring for a friends safety,” Remus smiles at her, holding in his laughter by the reaction on her face. 

“Mr. Remus Lupin, I am ever so grateful for your endless endeavors and interest in my safety,” Emma gives a dramatic crusty almost tipping over in the process with Remus grabbing out to catch her for the second time tonight. He only lets go at the sounds of laughter and voices quickly filling the corridor with the twins and Darcy in clear view of them. 

“I uh, Professor Lupin. We were just um trying to find Emma. Yeah Emma where were you?” Fred jumbles through his words already drunk himself and his cheeks flushing red from the alcohol. 

“Freddie, its fine, Mr. Remus Lupin man knows,” Emma whispers not so quietly and brings a finger to her lips hushing the group. 

“I expect you all will make it back safely tonight,” he glances between the four of them, stopping on George who is the only sober one in the group, “Fred, George, Darcy, Emilia. Good night and have fun,” and with a wink he stuffs his hands back in his pocket and walks back down the corridor leaving the group stunned and confused. 

“What the hell was that?” Darcy waves her hands in the air dramatically whilst George whispers the password to let them into the Prefects bathroom. 

“I got stopped by Snape and he found me and walked me here,” Emma responds, still attempting to gain balance as they walked down the steps to meet the 15 other students who were already there. 

The room was decorated with old Gryffindor decorations they had found in the Room of Requirement several years ago. A table with drinks refilling on their own sat in the corner, and music was distant but recognizable in the background. 

“But he was holding you, I saw it,” Darcy says in a hushed tone as Fred and George go over to grab themselves a drink, “I think I was the only one, but bloody hell Em. What was that?” 

Emma had racked her brain about when Darcy could have seen him do this, but all she could think of was the other night in his office. In a brilliant connection of word association and her drunkness Emma only assumes that Darcy saw them that night, “Darc. How the fuck did you see us in his office the other night? I thought we were alone?” 

“Wait what?” Darcy stops dead in her tracks, and pulls Emma over the an empty corner of the room, away from curious ears and eyes, “What happened the other night? I meant just now outside the bathroom!”

Fuck, she thought. Emma had surely blew it now, and there was no way of backing out of telling her now, “Well I thought you knew, the password was firewiskey and you know the whole thing with the firewiskey,” Emma says pulling out the bottle in her pocket and takes a sip out of it sitting down against the tile wall, “We were just in his office, and I don’t know things happened,” she shrugs and hiccups before taking another sip, her vision slowly blurring. 

“Firstly, how dare you not tell me I want to know everything and no more drinking for you. Only me,” Darcy snatches the bottle out of her hand and sips down well over half of the remainder of the bottle. 

“What did she not tell us?” Fred and George say in unison as they walked up to the two of them sitting on the floor and joining them. 

“Hiding secrets again are we?” George looks at Emma and take a drink from his cup, “Come on Em, spill it,” Darcy practically begs Emma to tell her everything. 

Emma knew there was no way she could stop her drunken self from not spilling every detail, and she decided that there was no use in stopping it all from coming out right then and there. As she slurred her way through the story, earning gasps and laughter here and there, once she had reached the part of their almost kiss, she noticed Fred shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the floor. 

“Blimey Em, you make Angeline and I not even sound like a couple,” George laughs, and nudges Fred but only earns a forced smile in return. 

“Emma, I cannot believe you kept that from me for that long! And the fact that he walked you all the way here, I bloody say he is already falling for you!” Darcy swats at Emma and leans her head back against the tile wall. 

Emma is too busy listening to Darcy scold her over and over again for not telling her that she doesn’t even notice Fred get up and leave without saying a word. She looks around and notices him walking up the stairs to the door they had entered through. She looks at Darcy and George who are in an engulfed conversation about Quidditch and slowly gets up to follow him. 

Her head spins immediately as she stood up and it takes her a moment to regain her balance again. Stepping over cups and people in conversation, she makes her way up the steps and out into the corridor, slowly shutting the Prefect bathroom door behind her. Glancing both ways, she sees him leaned up against the wall and his drink still in his hand. 

“Freddie, what’s wrong?” Emma walks up to him and stands next to him, enjoying the feeling of the brick against her bare legs. 

“Nothin, Em. Just needed some fresh air. That’s all.” he turns towards her, and his tall frame towers over her as the are now face to face, “I don’t like all that Lupin talk. I reckon its a bad idea,” Fred says in a barely recognizable whisper, a sudden sadness showing on his face. 

“I... Fred. Nothing is going to happen. He’s our Professor for merlins sake. I don’t want to talk about it anymore anyways,” she crosses her arms and sits down on the floor of the corridor and is joined by Fred sitting down next to her. 

“Ok Em. I just care about you a lot thats all,” he smiles at her gently, and notices her eyes are closed and her head is leaned back against the wall. 

“I know Freddie. I know,” Emma says, relishing in the silence and peaceful sounds of the wind lapping against the windows and not another word is spoken. 

Around an hour later, George and Darcy stumble out of the door in a fit of laughter and notice Fred and Emma leaning against the wall of the corridor, both of their mouths slightly parted and eyes closed. Emma has her head rested against his shoulder, her breath in synch with her best friends as his chest rises and falls. 

George slowly nudges his brother awake and gestures at him to pick up Emma to carry her back to the dormitory. Grunting in disapproval he picks her up with ease, not waking her the entire walk back, only focusing on her softened features coming into focus as the moonlight streams through the windows. 

Luckily, mostly everyone was asleep by the time the three of them reached the dormitory, making it easy to put Emma in her dorm room she shared with Ginny and Hermione. The last thing Emma remembers is the feeling of being put down on her bed and tucked under her covers. She dreams of nothing but the him, and the way his hands caught her when she fell and how the moonlight perfectly illuminated his every feature. Emma only saw Remus’s face and no one else’s. 

AN: 

So sorry for the long wait. Finals are next week and I’ve been so busy. But yay new chapter!


	8. A Promise

The sun rays are poison to Emma's eyes the next morning, making Emma turn over in displeasure and pull the covers over her head in hopes to alleviate the pounding in her head. In an attempt to remember the events of last night, she recounts her walk down the hall and her run-in with Professor Snape, but it seems that after that her memory is scattered across the rest of the night.

"Bloody hell Em, get up would you, its almost noon!" she hears Ginny exclaim far too loudly as she enters their room, "Freddie's been asking 'bout where you've been all morning,"

Emma groans and pulls up the covers even further in response, and she suddenly feels them being pulled from her grasp in a quick jolt from the end of the bed. Ginny stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed and a look of determination of not leaving until Emma was out of bed.

"For Merlin's sake Gin, alright. If it means you'll lower your voice, that's all that matter," Emma responds, slowly sitting up and swinging her feet over the bed letting them dangle slightly.

The sunlight fills the entire room, possibly the most revolting thing to Emma at that very moment and she hears the voices of Fred and Ron travel up the walls. 

Ginny just laughs and shakes her head as Emma gives extra attention to the way the ground feels against her bare feet, "Don't forget Fred is looking for you. Oh and good to see you alive and well on this Sunday afternoon," she giggles slightly and grabs her own books off her desk and walks out the door taking one last glance at Emma to ensure she had gotten out of bed.

Looking in the mirror at her disheveled appearance, she runs her fingers through her hair and wipes the remainder of her mascara out from under her eyes. Ignoring the pleads of her body to just crawl back in bed, Emma makes her way down the steps and enters the common room. 

At the smallest table in the room, Fred sat next to Ron and Harry his arms folded in front of him leaning back in the chair intently listening to their conversation. It doesn't take long for Fred to notice her presence and he immediately gets up to greet her, almost knocking the chair backwards.

"Mornin Em, took you long enough to get up. Sent Ginny up to get you out of bed. How you feeling?" he yawns mid-sentence, and a pale color is washed over his face indicating he was feeling similarly to Emma.

She just groans in response and walks back over to where he had previously been sitting, her head still pounding, though significantly less painful. 

"Em wait for a second," Fred reaches out for her arm and pulls her back so their conversation is not to be overheard by the ears of Ron or Harry. 

Emma notices that he has tensed up when he touched her arm, and is rolling on the balls of his feet, "What's up Freddie?" she says with concern, worried for what he might say. 

"Well the Hogsmeade trip is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? You know, just the two of us?" he rubs the back of his neck, refusing to make eye contact as he spurts out the entirety of his sentence in one breath. 

Emma confused by his proposal, as they always went together, "Yeah, that would be fun! 'course Freddie," she responds, thinking of it as just another weekend with her best friend at Hogsmead.

What Emma failed to realize was the number of times Fred had practiced asking her about a dozen times over in the mirror that morning. How he had asked George a dozen more times if it was a good idea and then another 20 more how he would ask her. He knew it was her last year, and he had to ask her one of these days otherwise he would have regretted it for the rest of his life.

"Brilliant," he beams from ear to ear and proceeds to make his way back to his previous spot, Emma one step ahead of him. 

Before Emma can even take a breath, a very anxious Harry looks at her, "Emma, I was wondering if we could meet later tonight about our lesson, you know the one we talked about?" Harry spurts out, just as she sat down next to him. 

Completely forgetting of her promise to Harry to help with Defense lessons it take her a moment to recall what he is talking about, "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Tonight at 7 work alright?" she looks up at the clock, making sure she would have enough time to complete her other schoolwork before then. 

"You're brilliant Em! Thanks," a smile reaches Harry's lips at her proposal, "Oh, and Professor Lupin said you could stop by his office to get some material for us to study!" 

Emma's heart immediately pounds in her chest, as soon as he mentioned his name, she felt as though there was a not so distant memory popping up in her head from the previous night. Emma hums and nods her head slowly, shifting in her seat to face Fred and looks at him wide-eyed nodding her head the other way for him to follow her. 

Fred looks at her with furrowed brows in confusion but gets up as soon as she does and follows her over to the empty couch. "Did I happen to run into Lupin last night?" 

"I mean, besides him dropping you off at the Prefects bathroom no?" he looks at her and smiles as soon as he realizes she has no recollection of the previous night, "Do you not remember?" 

Emma glares at him as he starts to snicker, "Shove off Fred. But is that it? I didn't see him later or anything?" she searches his eyes to ensure he is telling her the truth. 

"Nope," he says, stifling his laugh, "Reckon, you didn't see much of anyone last night actually. You left not even 20 minutes after we got there," 

Emma closes her eyes and breathes a heavy sigh, thank god she thought. Who knows what she would have said if she had run into him whilst drunk. In the past, Emma had a tendency to speak whatever was on her mind when intoxicated and knew that this would be no different regardless if the person was her Professor or not. 

"I should go get ready, I want to stop and say hi to Darcy before I go to Lupins," she says, looking at the clock once again, "See you later?" 

Fred nods in response, retreating back to the table with Ron and Harry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma quickly ran up to her dorm room and slipped on a new pair of shorts and a sweatshirt before heading back out the door to her and Darcy's favorite study spot. 

They had found a quiet corner of the astronomy tower their 3rd year with a small table and two chairs, perfect for the times that the castle and its occupants were too much to handle. 

It doesn't take long for her to see Darcy's black hair tied up in a small bun, her head buried in a textbook focused so intently she doesn't notice Emma take a seat across from her. 

"Darc, hi," Emma says waving a hand between her eyes and the textbook. She looks up slightly, glaring at Emma with narrow eyes. Without saying anything she looks back down at her book and continues reading, "What was that for?" Emma looks at her, confused at her reaction. 

"Why do you think Emma?" Darcy looks at her with the same look of hatred she has for the majority of Gryffindor students "You are lying to me," she crosses her arms in front of her and leans back. 

"And don't say you don't know what because you do. Why didn't you tell me about Professor Lupin? Or our bloody best friend Fred?" 

Emma looks at her quizzically, sure Lupin she could understand but Fred as well? 

"I was afraid of what you would say, and as for Fred I'm not sure what you mean on that one," she questions her, fully bearing her truth to her best friend. 

"You are so thick Emilia," Emma grimaces at the use of her full name, "Fred has been in love with you for years, but you refuse to see it. I know that you obviously don't feel the same, but the poor boy thinks he has a chance," Darcy spills the hard truth to Emma, as she had done on every matter in their lives, "I'm tired of him coming to me every bloody day asking me if he should ask you out or not,"

Emma shakes her head, "But Darc, he's my best friend, like my bloody brother, I mean come on.....Oh my god, I think I have a date with him at Hogsmead," her agreement to his odd proposal made not only 20 minutes ago rushes to the front of her mind, she had no reason to think twice at his question, but now that she did it all made much more sense, "How do I tell him I don't have feelings for him without losing him?" 

"I think to start, don't agree to go on dates with him. Secondly, you need to make it clear that you are best friends and nothing more. I know part of you can't help it Emma, but sometimes people's feelings need to get hurt," she leans forward slightly, placing her hands on the desk. 

"Darcy, you know I can't do that. I'm not good with confrontation like that," she huffs frustratedly, "I'll deal with it at Hogsmead," Emma finishes her thought, making the promise to herself to talk to him then. 

"Good. Now, what is all this with Lupin? When we saw you last night, which I'm assuming you don't remember, he was holding you by the arm and I saw that you had this look that I had never seen you have before," Darcy questions her, curious of her response. 

Emma attempts to remember last night, only blurs coming to mind. She knows there is no way she is going to get out of this without giving her some sort of explanation of her feelings. Emma remembers her most vibrant memories with him and goes back to those moments reminiscing on how she felt. A specific memory comes to mind of the other night in his office, how close they were to kissing and she tries to fight back a smile. 

"I don't know Darcy, that day in Hogsmead something was so different about him. Then, the other night in his office. When it's the two of us it feels like there is all there is. I have this urge to know everything about him, like that there is so much to him that I don't know; that I need to know," Emma looks at Darcy who is digesting her every word very carefully. She nods at her to continue, "and I know it sounds so odd, but there is this unsaid connection and attraction and I feel. This feeling that if I don't explore it I'll regret it," 

Emma took a sigh of relief, thankful she had Darcy to spill her emotions to so relentlessly. Now that she had exclaimed her feelings out loud, they had become so more real and held substance that it hadn't before. 

Darcy doesn't say anything for a minute or two, trying to properly comprehend and analyze her words, "Honestly, I say go for it," she shrugs and laughs slightly, "It's our last year and all that we have to show for it is our mediocre skills of magic, a love for firewiskey, and not much else, so why not? I mean other than the obvious 'he's our professor' issue," 

Emma agreed with Darcy, knowing full well she had been correct. What had these past years had even provided her? Other than her best friends, not much.

Emma was forever thankful that she got her letter all those years ago, not even knowing she was a witc,h to begin with. When the letter arrived, she thought of it as a one-way ticket to the library of her parents and her family. She had learned little to nothing over the years about her past, largely the reason why she returned every year and spent hours in the library over the summer to hopefully one day find a clue about her parents. With nothing to show for her years at Hogwarts, there was no reason why she shouldn't explore her intrigue in Remus. 

"I reckon you're right, actually quite brilliant actually," she smiles at her, and Darcy throws her hands up saying I told you so, "Speaking of, I'm supposed to go down there right now," Emma smiles and stands up. 

"I want every detail from now on? Every single one. No matter how uncomfortable knowing about our Professor's sex life makes me," Dary smirks at her, earning a slap on the arm from Emma, "Be careful Em, and no more secrets," 

Emma just rolls her eyes and laughs, waving one last goodbye to Darcy as she walks out of the Astronomy tower. Taking the advice of her best friend, she quickly makes her way to Lupin's private office and decides to not hold anything back from now on. 

AN: 

Hi! For those of you on Wattpad, there's a new cover for the book. I needed distractions from finals and made it... hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it wasn't very eventful but it's VERY important! 

kisses


	9. Tension In the Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:   
> Hi all! So sorry it has taken me so long to write this next chapter, i wanted to make sure that I had all that I wanted in it! I also want to say thank you so much for 500 reads and all the love on this story! As you may have noticed I have decided to change the title of the book. I've been thinking about it since I wrote the first few chapters and figured that its time! So..... the new titled is 
> 
> "Cherry Wine" 
> 
> If you are unfamiliar, Cherry Wine is a song by Hozier that every time I hear reminds me of Remus Lupin. I see it as a song him and Emma  
> would dance to in his office super late one night after they were up talking about life and drank a little too much firewiskey. Ever since I've heard it I cannot get it out of my head, so I thought might as well change it to reflect the story and share it with you.   
> If anyone is interested I have a very extensive playlist on Apple Music of all the songs that remind me of Remus and its the one I listen to when I write! Its linked in the first chapter <3  
> shoutout to Kel Kel for naming this chapter and happy 21st birthday! This chapter is for you.....  
> Enjoy this extra long chapter everyone!

Determined to take the advice given to her by Darcy, Emma finds her way to Professor Lupin's private office and quietly whispers the password under her breath making the door swing up abruptly. With far too much enthusiasm Emma walks in to see an empty room, with no sign of Remus anywhere. A half finished cup of tea sat at the end of the desk, looking as though it had been sitting for hours as the milk drifts across the top slowly. A lit fireplace fills the room with warmth, on its last ends of dying out any second. She frowns to herself realizing she won't get to test her new boldness on her most intriguing subject, she instead decides to look for the study notes Harry had mentioned previously. 

Walking over to the desk that is piled high with unmarked 1st year papers and several books flipped open, she starts rummaging through the piles to find what she came for. Plopping herself down on the chair that is typically occupied by Remus, she starts to open files labeled study guides flipping through each paper. Emma hums slightly under her breath enjoying the peace of his office and the faint smells of a thick forest filled with fog and the rich scent of oak and musk fill the air. 

She must have gone through ten files before she found one that stood out in particular that had no label unlike the rest of them which were all clearly marked and this one had seen its better days. Just as she had done with all the past folders she skims through the stack of miscellaneous papers of old students works, when a picture slips out from between two pages falling perfectly in her lap. 

Setting down the mess of papers in front of her, she bring the picture closer to her to examine the faces wondering which one of them would be Remus. This picture seemed more recent to her as she immediately recognized Remus who could have only been a decade younger than he was now standing at the back of a group of 20 towering over everyone effortlessly. Scanning the group even closer she noticed Molly and Arthur next to a couple who looked an awful lot like Neville Longbottom. She stops on the only other couple in the picture that were holding each other closely and smiling at the camera. Emma immediately recognized the pair to be Harry Potter's parents with him being a spitting image of both of them. 

Emma glides her finger going from person to person trying to see if she had been able to recognize anyone else. Eventually stopping on every single face she brings her attention back to Remus whose smiling slightly and has his armed wrapped around someone's shoulder. The man wasn't looking at the camera and she could only make out a brief second of his face as he turned towards the camera at the last second. She brings the picture in even closer, her eyes squinted in focus swearing she had seen this man somewhere before. At the last second, she can see the mans eyes and makes contact with his for a split second. Emma's eyes narrow as her heart quickens and she carefully places the picture back in the folder as if it would shatter if she wasn't careful. 

That man was Sirius Black. As soon as she saw his eyes, she recognized them from the dozens of flyers she had seen all over Hogsmead that summer. Why would Remus have a picture with him stuffed in a folder in his office, even more why had been been hidden from view? What had to be so terrible that the picture had laid inside this folder for the last several years?

Just as she is about to pick up the picture to look at it again, she hears a click of the door behind her and she frantically closes the folder and stuffs it into the pile with the rest of them. Swiveling in the chair, she sees a disheveled looking Remus, his eyes sunken in and and he looks even paler since that last time she saw him no less than 24 hours ago. His usual professional attire was replaced with dark pair of trousers that looked more like sweats and a loose t-shirt that seemed three sizes too large. 

"Emilia, what do I owe this pleasure?" Remus walks only two steps forward, meeting Emma who has now stood up from the chair and facing him. 

"Harry, he sent me to get something for us to study," Emma stutters, her chest heaving up and down in anxiousness and adrenaline, questioning her bravery of her ambitious and frankly outrageous ideas. 

It seems that the decision was made for her as Remus shuffles past her and starts rummaging through the pile of folders Emma had just scanned through. The only sound that fills the air is the ruffling of papers as she can see him examining every single one before moving onto the next. His slender fingers pick through them twice as fast as she, going from on page to another quickly. About half-way through the pile he stops abruptly and Emma only assumes he has found what she had come for. 

Emma makes her way to the other side of the desk as what he is holding comes into view her heart skips, in his hand is the photo she had previously found. The photograph ripples slightly as Remus's hand shake with something Emma could not quite place. He sat back in his chair, photo still in hand as he brought his other to his lips rubbing his chin in deep thought. 

"It's not here," a small voice, that she barely recognizes as his comes out after several minutes of silence, "I will give you the lessons in class on Wednesday. I'm afraid I will be out of service until then," he never looks at her once, unable to make eye contact with his eyes still trained on the photo. 

The guilt rises within Emma quickly, she could see how much that one photograph effected him and at her fault nonetheless. She remembers the words of Darcy, to be brave and not hold back, she sits down in the opposing chair and gently grabs the photograph out of his hand and places it gently on the desk. Its only when she grabs it is when he finally meets her eyes, his full of concern and guilt ready to spill over with a thousand thoughts at any moment. 

"I'm sorry," Emma whispers, looking down at her own hands unsure of what else to say and desperate to change the subject, "Will we still have our lessons this week?" She smiles faintly up at him, noticing that his eyes returning to their normal phase, he returns her smile slightly. 

"Wednesday will be our first lesson this week," 

"But what about tomorrow and Tuesday?" she questions, as he holds his hand up to stop her. 

"I'm afraid not Emilia," he responds, 

"But, I...." he stops her again, this time with a slight chuckle, "I love your eagerness but Wednesday will have to suffice this week," 

Emma humphs back into her chair and crosses her arms, a mischievous smile turning at her lips remembering her conversation with Darcy once again, "Does my eagerness scare you Professor?" 

"Not at all Emilia, it is more my most loyal companion when we are in each others company," he smiles back at her, playing into whatever game she is intending to carry out. Much of it out of curiosity, with a slight want for her to say something he had hoped to hear her say.   
"In fact, I dare say it is your most admirable quality," Remus eyes her up and down and winks ever so slightly as her eyes narrow focused on his. 

"Well, I should warn you that my eagerness does not stop at my academics but rather finds it way into every aspect of my life," her lips turn upwards in a full smirk, as she stands up to leave before he can respond. At the last second she turns around to look back at where he still sat in his chair, "Oh and Remus," she pauses, as his eyes widen at the use of his first name, "next time don't seem so shocked when you find me sitting behind your desk, I have a feeling I'm going to be spending quite some time in here," she looks around the room in observation and swiftly turns on her feet to grab the door. 

The door opens no less than several inches before it is slammed shut as the door handle is ripped out of her grasp. Emma lets out a sharp breath, right above her shoulder is his hand pressed against the door keeping it from opening any further. Stifling her smiling she turns around to face him and she realizes just how close the two are to each other. His arm still pinned her back against the door and the only thing she wished is that she could move closer to him. 

Remus's other hand comes up, trapping her beneath his arms both of their chests heaving up and down in synch, his arms resting just above her shoulders on the door. He inches his entire body close to her, both of their chests now touching as he feels her rapid heartbeat increase with their proximity. Her previous confidence dissipates under their intertwining breaths and she looks down at her feet a million thoughts running through her head. In a swift motion she feels cool fingertips against her jaw, his pointer finger lifting her chin up to meet his eyes as his cool fingers wrap effortlessly around her neck, pushing her against the door even harder. His entire hand going over halfway around her neck, squeezing tightly at the back, forcing her to look up at him.

With a sharp intake of breath, she dares to look into his eyes noticing the fire and hunger within them, ready to engulf in flames any second. She feels his grip tighten around her even more, as their eyes interlock he leans next to her ear his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. 

"Don't tease me Emilia," his voice coming out rough and staggered between his breaths, "Especially now," he says quieter, though she would not know what he meant, it was he who felt his hunger for her grow deeper near the full moon. It had been torture since the moment he saw her sitting in his chair, it was something about how her body molded so perfectly and her wisps of blonde hair falling in front of her face when she looked at him drove him mad. 

"Why not?" Emma darts her eyes between his, watching his expression darken with lust, and he groans under his breath as he watches her lips turn up slightly running her tongue over her bottom lip, desperately wanting them on his own. 

He moves his lips back to her ear, "I don't think you could handle me" he brings his eyes back to hers and watches her emotions change at his words removing his hands from the tightened grasp around her neck and reaches for the door handle, causing Emma to jolt in surprise and move away so the door could be fully opened.

Her mouth slightly parted and stunned at his words, she can't even bare to look at him in the eyes in fear she might melt right in the middle of his office. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, shifting uncomfortably before clearing his throat to indicate that she should go. Her eyes travel from the floor to meet his eyes, her gaze shifts up his body and stops noticing a slight bulge in his pants, his hands stuffed deeper into his pockets in an attempt to conceal it from her wandering eyes, but instead makes him stifle a groan he attempts to disguise as a cough. 

Her confidence floods back into her in an instant, knowing that she wielded a new power over him she previously was unaware of, Emma looks at him dead in the eyes and licks her bottom lip innocently, crossing one leg over the other to feel the heat that has grown between her own legs just by looking at him; so desperate for her. Unsure of how much more he could hold himself back from his desperate want to feel every inch of her, how much he wanted to take her right then and there, that had only been magnified due to the full moon, he gestures at the door one last time before turning on his heels and slamming the door to his private bedroom. 

Emma does everything in her power to not burst out in laughter as she gently closes the door to his office, the biggest grin plastered across her face bringing her hand to cover her mouth. Taking a moment to compose herself she clears her throat and spots several 1st years rushing past her in the hallway. Checking the time, she realizes it almost time to meet Harry for his 1st lesson ands runs off to the library with barely enough time to reflect on what had just happened. 

Behind the closed door of his office, Remus stood on the other side his hand grazing the doorknob questioning if he should tell her to come back inside, he had come out of his room as soon as he heard the click of the door, fully expecting to still see her in his office, instead he persuades himself to retreat back into his bedroom. Once alone, he sat at the foot of the bed with his head hung in his hands, adjusting his memory to include their meeting.

Embarrassed that he had allowed the full-moon get to him and even let himself think for a second that what he had done was appropriate, he makes it a point to apologize the next time he sees Emma. 

Emma. 

The minute his brain says her name, he closes his eyes picturing the moment of her standing in front of him, pressed against the door by the force of his own two hands. Unable to tame what he truly desired in that very second, he allowed for his need for Emma to take over, to do anything in order to feel the proximity of their bodies. 

Instead of pushing away his thoughts, the full-moon and his heightened lust for her overtake his brain, now in control. With no strength to push them back down like he has done so many times before he brings his imagination to the forefront, picturing her and only her. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Scurrying into the library, Emma finds Harry at a small back table secluded from anyone else. He smiles up as soon as he notices her presence and scoots over to make room for her next to him. 

"I just got back from Lupins, said he didn't have the study guides," Emma sighs, a slight pink tint coming to her cheeks, "I figured we could just over some basics," sitting down next to him and pulling his Defense book in front of her. 

"Actually, since we don't have anything to study maybe I can ask you a few questions?" Harry retorts in a slightly reserved manner. 

Emma shoves the book to the side and turns to face him, "Of course. You can ask me anything, that's what I'm here for," she smiles gesturing at herself. 

"Well, you know about Sirius Black?" Harry leans in slightly to ensure that the conversation stays between the two of them, "He's after me Emma, I'm scared," his eyes narrow as he allows his nerves to show, "I...I can't tell 'Mione and Ron cause they'll just tell me not to worry, but I am," 

Emma feels a wave of guilt wash over her, this boy who had lost everything unknowingly in a matter of seconds fearing for his life day in and day out, "Harry, its okay to be afraid. It is. I can teach you some defensive spells if that will make you feel better," she smiles half-heartedly at him and a small smile comes to his face. 

"That would be brilliant Em, thanks," he pauses briefly, as if he was contemplating if he should say his next thought, "I uh, I have another question if thats alright," 

Emma nods her head, listening intently, "I found this book talking about pureblood families and something about the sacred 28 and their role in the war. The Black family were notoriously dark wizards and supported Voldemort," he gulps as he mentioned his name, "Why didn't they know? My parents should have known that Black was going to betray them, wouldn't they?" 

Emma had picked up a few books on pureblood families ever since McGonagall told her about her blood status a few weeks prior hopeful to find some clues. She had found that the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black, particularly peaked her interests while thumbing through the books. 

"Harry, not all wizards are bad and just because their last name is associated with one it does not mean they are. What only matter are the actions and core of a person not what their family name is," she smiles slightly, hoping to calm his nerves, "I read about them you know, the Black Family," 

He looks up at her, clearly peaking his interest, "Really, well what about them?" 

"There are several Black members who were shunned from the family, and one of those includes Sirius, for rebelling his families values. And there were others too, a Phineas and someone named Isia, oh and a woman named Andromeda, all burned from the family tree for rebelling," she recounts the book, their names crossed out in black pen, their pictures black as though burnt, horrible notes written next to each name signed B.B 1971. 

"Harry what that means is that your father would have no way of knowing that he would betray them, there was no way," Emma scoots in closer, as Harry's head falls slightly at her words, "Emma, I wish they were here," he looks up at her a wet film glistening over his eyes smiling up, "I'm going to get him, Sirius I mean. For taking them away from me," 

Instead of responding she just wraps her arms around Harry, bringing him in closely for a tight hug, his arms lazily wrapped around her and she feels his chest rise and fall faster with each silent sob. 

Emma sits there, her head atop his zoning into the rows and rows of books lined to the ceilings. Her mind wanders to the book she had read about the pureblood families and with not one person missing from the family trees even down to children of now. The book would become updated as soon as a new member entered the family, with nowhere for Emma to fit. 

Distinctly remembering the Black family had several family members who were blacked out and therefore had not been updated in years with no data about new additions to each person. There had been several other families like this as well, Carrow, Flint and Fawley to be included. All with the same similarity of having family removed from their tree for rebelling, no future lines of their lineage anywhere to be found. 

Emma tenses slightly as a thought runs through her brain as she recounts the pages of the book. Emma realized that one of family members burnt out could be her parent as the lineage doesn't continue on those removed. How had she not seen it before, she could match up the age of each person to her birthdate easily being able to locate her parents in the mess of families. With being statgant in information for so long, she immediately became excited to look into it. 

She makes a mental note to read through the book later and to write down the missing members and will hopefully find a match. Soon Harry pulls back from her grasp, his eyes lined red as he sniffles dragging his sleeve under his nose. He sits up straighter and fixes his glasses as though he had never been crying and smiles faintly at her. 

"So, you think you could teach me a few spells?" Harry smiles and Emma chuckles, "If you're up to it that is," 

"Of course, are you up for it Harry?" She raises an eyebrow at him, and he nods his head eagerly. 

Emma turns to grab the stack of books and several pieces of blank parchment next to Harry, leaning over slightly making the neck of her sweatshirt buckle slightly. If it wasn't for Harrys wide eyed expression and red cheeks when she came back to her normal position, she would have never had known something was wrong, "What Harry, what is it?" Emma turns around quickly with concern, expecting to see someone who has given Harry his shocked expression. 

"Emma, your... your necks," he points a finger at the side of her neck, just right above the top of where the sweatshirt stops, "It looks like a hand, like someone was choking you?" Harry moves in closer trying to make out the red marks on her neck. 

Emma's eyes go wide her hand immediately grabbing her neck, that bastard she thought. In the moment she had not been aware of how tightly he had been pushing her into the door, the only defining memory being how much she wanted him to do it harder and never let go. 

Her mind racing to come up with an excuse but Harry's mind moves faster, "They look fresh Emma, didn't nt you say you just came from Lupins," his eyes meet the shape of hers both wide in horror and different realizations, "Oh my god did he hurt you Em?" He pulls in closer with concern. 

"Yeah Lupin he did, yes but wait no.... yes I mean no he didn't, he didn't hurt me oh my god," she stumbles out eventually, the concern emptying from Harry's face her face falls in her hand shaking her head. 

"Oh good. But wait, why are those there?" He lifts his brow slightly at Emma, his curiosity and highly observant mind taking over, "Emma! Oh bloody hell. You know Fred and George mentioned this to Ron!" Harry finally pieces together the not so difficult puzzle earning a well deserved swat at his arm from Emma motioning for him to quiet down. 

"You know Em, its like knowing my older sister is shagging my Professor, yuck," he fakes a shiver as Emma's eyes narrow at him. 

"You all are the bloody worst you know that, the whole lot," Emma scolds him trying to stifle her smile but ultimately failing, "and I am not shagging him. And by your logic even if I was I would not tell my little brother," she smiles deviously, standing up and pushes the chair in. 

Harry crosses his arms and reluctantly stands up with her gathering his books into a stack, "I reckon their bet is going to be very interesting then," he looks up at Emma, picking up the stack of books. 

"I bet," she scoffs, "Defense spells later this week?" Emma looks at him with her pinky out to his hand. 

Harry hooks his finger around hers, "Can't wait,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Omg AHH! Hi everyone. So sorry this chapter took FOREVER! I just had major major writers block the whole time so sorry it's not the best.... 
> 
> Happy holidays and Christmas to those who celebrate! 
> 
> Xoxo


	10. Return

Just as he had told her, Remus was not there for both Monday and Tuesday's classes, instead of to her disappointment it was Professor Snape who taught the class. Assigning more than double the amount of work Professor Lupin had ever given out, she and Fred spent a horrific amount of time splitting the work and completing it between the two of them. Researching about werewolves and anamagus brought them back to their 4th year of studies having to retrace through piles of dated parchment to find any sort of previous knowledge on the subject.

Though Emma and Fred had spent hours alone in silence over the course of the last few days, Fred had yet to mention anything more about the upcoming trip to Hogsmead. Emma hoped it would stay that way so she did not have to face the inevitable confrontation with her best friend. Her conversation with Darcy still lingering in the back of her thoughts when she silently agreed to herself that some things, and feelings, are better left unsaid. She thought she had almost escaped the private study session unscathed until Fred had pushed away from the parchment with a heavy sigh causing her to look at him with furrowed brows.

"I 'ought to say that is as good as it going to get, don't you think Em?" Fred leans back in the chair causing it to rock up on its back two legs, "Least we have this weekend to look forward to,"

Oh no, Emma thought, she looked at him and smiled forcefully playing her hand at how good she was at deflecting a conversation, "Yeah, I need to get some quills so good timing, oh and I'm sure Darcy will want to go to The Three Broomsticks, we always seem to find a way to get in trouble there," 

Fred smiles brightly back at her making deep indents in his cheeks as his freckled features moved in response, "Well, might be a bit odd for Darc to come on our date but I don't mind,"

Emma's heartbeat quickens instantly her mouth so slightly parted ready to respond, but the issue was is that she was unsure of how to even deflect from his words. A date, a date could mean a myriad of things. If anything she could chalk it up to a misunderstanding if it came down to it. 

She slams the book in front of her closed with a little bit too much force causing Fred to lean his chair back on all fours, leaning into the table the smile still plastered across his face.

"Did I happen to tell you that I saw Lupin the other night?" Emma remembers the advice of her friend, in an attempt to make her feelings clear without ever explicitly speaking them aloud.

Fred looks at her and purses his lips shaking his head, his brows furrowed closely together awaiting her next words.

"I uh, well. I went to his office and saw him," Emma notices Fred's eyes fall slightly at her words, 'Nothing happened, of course, I mean nothing of importance," she smiles halfheartedly at him as he leans in to listen closer.

Emma laughs slightly and rolls her eyes remembering the other night. All the other times she had run to him ready to tell him of something come rushing back as his eyes meet hers. The familiarity of the comfort in their close proximity and the unlimited trust she had for him. She quickly forgets her previous intentions of telling him about what happened but instead remembers that Fred is one of her best friends and is suddenly wanting to spill out everything to him.

"Freddie oh my god, I don't know how I haven't told my best mate yet? Well in summary one second he's got his bloody hand around my neck pressed against the door and then the next he's slamming his door closed with a massive bulge in his pants," she snorts slightly at the end her head titled back at the memory of the night.

For a brief moment, Emma felt a little bit lighter now that she had told him what had happened, something she had contemplating doing for the last few days. The weight falls right back on as soon as she sees Fred's face, his eyes widened and his mouth opens as he leans back and laughs under his breath.

"Bloody hell Em! The poor man" he shakes his head in absolute amusement. In Fred's mind what Emma was confessing to him is that she did nothing and left, when he was obviously wanting her to stay, which in his mind only coaxed him along, "You left him all bothered, real mischievous of you," 

Right as Emma looked at she remembered her previous reasoning for bringing up her and Remus, "Would you shut it Fred, I didn't know I had that sort of... well affect," she rolls her eyes gathering her things from the empty common room table where that had sat all day and night, "I need to go to bed, I have my weekly meeting tomorrow on top of all this damn work," she shrugs the books up closer to her chest, standing up, "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Brilliant, oh and don't forget the first quidditch game is this weekend, I better see you in the stands," Fred smiles at her, the fond memories of Emma cheering them on from the stands.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Weasley," Emma turns on her feet, walking to the entrance of the girls dormitory, leaving him alone at the table.

"Night, Rosefield," Fred calls back at her just as she is about to place her foot onto the first step.

She turns around looking at him, still leaned back in the chair his arms now behind his head, Emma returns his smile and gives a small wave rolling her eyes, "Night Weasley,"

———————————————————————————————————————

The next day flew by, with Remus back from his absence Emma had been looking forward to class the entire day, counting down the minutes until she got to see him. After what had happened on Sunday, she was even more anxious to see him, anxious to see if anything had changed between the time she last saw him.

With Fred just a few steps behind her, Emma pulls open the door to the classroom with no Lupin in site, she takes a seat at the front of the class with Fred pulling out the chair next to her. Pulling out her books and a spare piece of parchment, the classroom is still filled with conversation 5 minutes after class was supposed to start. Fred turning around in his chair talking to Lee whilst Emma faced the front of the classroom searching for a sign of him anywhere.

Soon the door at the top of the stairs opens slightly, with Emma being the only one to notice Lupin silently enter the class as everyone still engulfed in conversation. Shifting in her chair uncomfortably, her feet crossed over one another making her skirt slightly pull up her legs. Emma notices his hand gripping the railing tightly, slowly and seemingly limping down each step.

Instead of his teaching cloaks he usually adorned, a grey cardigan falls over most of his upper half, pulled up to his elbows that had been so worn through they now had holes on each of its respective sides. Emma notices red lines littering up his arm, newly healed wounds surround every single one as though they had been acquired within the past few days. Emma kicks Fred's foot slightly under the desk to get his attention, wanting to point out Professor Lupins' fresh cuts.

"What Em? Lee and I were talking 'bout the match?" He faces her, as Emma leans into him to tell him without anyone overhearing.

Just as Emma is about to open her mouth, Professor Lupin clears his throat loudly at the front of the classroom. Instantly looking up, now that he has gotten significantly closer, the dark circles under his eyes standing out against his pale skin. It looks as though he has not slept in weeks even, only making Emma more curious as to why he had been gone the past few days. 

"Good afternoon class, good to see you all," Professor Lupin retorts, glancing around until his eyes meet Emma's that are focused on his before he even sees her. 

"Today, I would like for you to work with your partners to discuss the importance of defensive spells," his eyes never leaving hers as he addresses the classroom while everyone else files through their books. 

Emma notices his eyes move from hers, down her unbuttoned top, slowly making their way to her legs, as his eyes widen as they go. Stifling a laugh to herself, she only plays into it, uncrossing her legs and leaning her chin on her hand, still looking directly at him. 

"Let me know if anyone has any questions," he clears his throat once again and walks behind his desk, breaking their gaze. 

"Em, do you want to go ahead and write down while I look it up," Fred's voice breaches into her thoughts, and turns to look at him. 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Sounds good," Emma responds, grabbing a piece of parchment and her quill. 

Throughout the class, Emma notices Lupin go from each table to discuss with the students but never stops at her and Fred. Trying not to dwell on the aching in her stomach of wanting to talk to him, even if it was about class, she just wanted to know that everything was okay. 

Before long, students start to file out of the room one after one, until it's only Emma slowly picking up her things, purposely taking far longer than necessary. Looking up, Lupin is still stood behind his desk looking directly at her but immediately looks away when she looked up. Smiling to herself whilst returning to sorting her books, she picks them up and walks over to the front of his desk. 

"Happy you're back Professor, we missed you," Emma smiles at him sincerely, she truly did miss his company, more than she ever would have thought, "Though it does like you are pretty bloodied up," she scrunches her eyes, focusing in on the newly adorned wounds now that he was even closer. 

Remus shifts uncomfortably, extremely conscious of the new wounds that he hated so deeply. "Good to be back, and it is not your concern Emilia, I am perfectly fine," he gives a half-smile in return, stacking the papers neatly on the desk. 

Emma knew he obviously was not fine as he winced every time he took a step but decided to ask him again later instead of push now. "I should go, but I will see you tonight," she motions at the door, getting ready to turn to leave. 

"Yes, very well. I would like to discuss a few things tonight with you also, try and arrive early if you can," his tone much more reserved than before and his eyes now averted at his sentence, he turns around and walks up the stairs to his office without another look back leaving Emma standing where he had left her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: 

Hi everyone! 

I am so sorry for the long wait, between the holidays and getting ready to move back to school it been super hectic. This chapter wasn't very eventful but get ready for the next one!!!!

Its getting SPICY 

xoxo


	11. rapturous

A million thoughts rush through Emma's brain, what could be so important to discuss that she would need to arrive early. He had not made any effort to pass her a smile during class, no attempts to have a conversation. Had she done something wrong? Had he realized that she was broken beyond repair, and he simply could not handle being the one responsible for piecing her back together? The pit in her stomach growing as different thoughts run around in her head, the room fading in and out of her vision, her breath increasing rapidly. Was it about what had happened the other night? Was he hurt, or even worse, was it something to have to do with Sirius Black? Unable to move her feet as though they felt as though they were glued in place, she braces her hands on the desk. Closing her eyes and focusing on her breath intensely. 

If Emma hated one thing in the entire world, it was not knowing. Surely coming from never knowing much about her past and her parents, not knowing something sent her into a spiral of about a million different thoughts. Memories of her past rush to the forefront of her mind, traveling between foster homes, questioning every single person that came into her life. Searching every single day for her parents, but to always come up empty. Emma knew nothing, nothing at all about herself or where she came from. Spiraling deep into her subconscious, dark memories pushed deep below begin to resurface. Flashes of green, the sting of something distant, endless hallways and trees sprouting from walls flash before her eyes. 

Attempting to ground herself she focuses on the feeling of her chest rising and falling in an attempt to alleviate the growing feeling of anxiousness and threatening tears in her eyes. Instead, she moves her focus to the sounds of student chatter outside the classroom, the way the warm sun feels on her skin, the texture of the wooden desk underneath her fingertips, and the ever so faint smell of parchment and mahogany. With each repetition, she can feel her feet on the ground, her mind not threatening to spiral any longer. 

Slowly opening her eyes to the still empty classroom, she quickly composes herself with one last final deep breath. The room empty, and the only sound is her slowing heartbeat pulsating in her ears. Nervous that Remus would come back out of his office to see her in such a state of anxiousness, she quickly leaves the classroom wiping away the tears before opening the door. 

Leaned up against the hallway is Fred, his eyes fixed on the classroom door waiting for Emma. Giving a faint smile to Fred, she walks over to meet him, his eyes immediately filling with concern at the site of redness around her eyes. 

In an attempt to push down her emotions she starts walking down the almost empty corridor with a shaky intake of breath. Before she can get far, she feels Fred pulling her arm back to where he stood and pulled her into a tight hug without saying a word. 

His height towering over hers, her head resting on his chest several tears spilling over onto his uniform, shaking in his arms. Fred knew that there were no words to say that could make her feel better, the only thing he could do was to be there and hold her, for as long as he could. It had nothing to do with how deeply in love he was with her, she was his best friend no matter his feelings, she needed him just as much as he needed her. 

It was only when Emma pulled away from him that Fred dropped his grip from around her, Emma looking up at him apologetically the apparent stain of her tears on his chest. 

"Thank's Freddie," Emma gave him a soft smile, that he returned. 

"I'm not going to pressure you on what happened, but just know that I am here for you," his eyes bare down on hers to ensure that his point is taken. 

"Actually, nothing really happened. He just said he needs to talk to me, and well... you know how much I hate not knowing. I guess I just spiraled," she shrugs, wiping away the black smudges that are surely surrounding her eyes. 

"I know you do. Fancy skipping class, I'm sure you are in no state to go learn about ancient runes?" Fred smiles at her walking down the now empty corridor with her next to him. 

"Sounds phenomenal," 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Just as he had told her, Emma arrives half an hour earlier than normal, though she really would have loved to show up several hours earlier in which Fred kept her from doing the entire day. She and Fred had spent the remainder of the day in mostly silence working on homework in the common room with the occasional remark or question. Instead, Emma's mind wandered as it loved to do the entire evening, to different scenarios and questions she wanted to ask Remus. 

For a good part of an hour, the only thought that occupied her mind was the new scars that littered his body. How unique and apparent they were in class, and what could have possibly caused them. She sat fiddling with her quill, staring off into the crackling fire of the common room picturing every single curve and angle of each scar. 

With a deep intake of her breath, she whispers "fire whiskey" and the click of the lock allows for her to enter the dimly lit office. Remus already sat at his desk, his head buried deep in a pile of student papers. As soon as he notices her presence, with a flick of his wand, the previous pile of things strewn across his desk is now neatly piled and two cups of tea are placed in front of them, steam piling over the top of the rims. 

Taking the seat opposite of his, the desk in between them neither of them yet to say a word. Unsure of what to do or say, Emma, starts to take out her work from class along with a quill to start her lesson. Just as she is about to put it on the desk Remus clears his throat. 

"We will not be needing those today Emilia, I thought we could just talk this evening," he gives her a smile through his nervousness, trying to steady his shaky breath. 

In an instant Emma's heartbeat begins to quicken, what could they possibly talk about? Less than 3 weeks of school have passed, there could be nothing of importance that could warrant such nerves from him she thought. She watches his face twist as if he was unsure of what to say next. 

"Do you recall our first encounter Emilia," he looks at her quizzically. 

Of course, she remembers, how could she not Emma thought to herself. The fire whiskey burning through her veins, the way his scars felt against her fingertips. With that, she also remembers their promise to one another, anything that happened that day would stop that day as well. 

Interrupting her memories he continues, "If you remember, you asked me a question that day. I believe somewhere along the lines of what I like most in this world," he smiles at her ensuring she is listening, "If possible, I would like to revise my answer." Emma nods slowly at him,

"Curiosity is what I like most, it drives every single action we make and therefore is what I like the most about the world," 

Out of all things Remus could have said, this was about at the bottom of the list of guesses she had. Forgetting all about the question she asked him, it took her a moment to digest his answer until an idea started to form in her head. 

"Curiosity? Well, you are in luck Professor, I am about the most curious person on the planet," Emma smiles at him, unaware of the connection. 

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Emma looks at him, grabbing the teacup, cupping her hands around the glass. 

"Please Emilia, only if you drop the pleasantries. You can call me Remus in our meetings," he smiles back at her, taking in her presence. 

"Very well...Remus," she smiles as his name rolls off her tongue effortlessly, "I grew up never knowing anything about my parents. Well recently I was told that I am from a pureblood family, a dark one," she pauses to read his reaction which is yet to be apparent, "I was wondering if you knew anything about a possible missing line of lineage? I found several, but the only one that's even possible is Black and I know you grew up with Sirius and well...." she is interrupted by his hand stopping her midsentence, his expression focused in on hers. 

"I'm sorry Emilia, but I cannot help you with that. Black was a distant friend, and I know very little about his family," by his tone, Emma knew that there was more to the story, but decided not to push any further, "But I can promise you that it does not matter where you came from, it matters where you have ended up. Many of us are not dealt an easy path, but it says a lot about the character of the person of if they choose to follow it or not," he motions slightly to his scars on his face, giving a grim smile. 

"Remus, may I ask you another question?" Emma shifts uncomfortably in her seat, unsure of how her words would come across to him.

"Those scars, ever since I saw them I've wondered about them. What are they from?" she looks at him quizzically, his face turning in a manner she had not yet seen. Immediately regretting bringing up, "I only ask because... well you did just say you enjoy curiosity," she smiles hoping to lighten the mood. 

Remus shifts in his seat uncomfortably, it was only inevitable that she would ask, his most hated feature always drawing unwarranted stares and questions. Ever since the first one that he inflicted upon himself around the age of five, he hoped that he could hide them from wandering eyes, yet the full moon showed no mercy. 

"They are from me Emilia, but that is all I am willing to discuss about them," he settles in on his answer after much deliberation watching her face fall in disappointment at his response. 

Emma sat in silence unsure of what to say next, in fear of setting him off in another weary direction of the conversation. Clearing her throat whilst crossing one of her legs over the other she looks at him, "Remus, why did you really want me to come in early?" 

He looks at her, mouth parted taken aback by her forwardness. The truthful reason, that he would never speak aloud was the fact that he enjoyed her company far too much. Far more than he really should. He was utterly vexed by her day in and day out, eluded by her presence in more ways than he could count. 

Since their encounter at Hogsmead, he noticed himself looking for her in the halls, desperation leaking into every corner of his mind to see her face again. He found himself taking note of her actions admiring them from afar, the way her faced scrunched up whilst she took notes in class, or how she would fiddle with the hem of her shirt when she was nervous. He was utterly and completely enamored with every inch of her, unbeknownst to her and even himself. His unconsciousness working against every rule and fiber in his body telling him otherwise, he had become utterly and completely besotted with her. 

"I... I'm not sure," he utters, his lips pursing into a smile in his realization, "I like your company," Remus retorts, almost as a question. 

Emma rolls her eyes, what had she really expected him to say? She knew she would never illicit the response she truly wanted. Emma wanted to hear that he wanted her, he needed her; that he needed her just as much as she needed air. She knew for the statement to be true for her, but whether that be the same for him would forever be in question, for now at least. Emma knew how absolutely mental she must be to have her feelings be so strong that they coursed through her veins every second of every day for a man she barely knew. But, the fact is that Emma knew that it did not matter how long or how little she knew him, all she truly knew was that their paths were meant to cross that day, she knew deep down that she was made for him, she was incandescently captivated by their every encounter. 

From the moment the words left his mouth, he knew them not to be true. Whether it had been watching Emma's eyes fall into sadness or the aftermath of the recent moon running through his veins, there was no reason for Remus to do what he did next, but god was he glad he did. 

Standing up from his chair with Emma doing the same instantly, unsure of what would happen next, their eyes interlocked neither daring to say a word. Walking around his desk to meet her where she stood, her breath immediately quickening with every pace closer he got to her. The only sound being the crackling fire, distant raindrops padding against the windows, and the hollow sounds of his shoes hitting the floor until he stood directly in front of her. Their chests inches from touching, the smell of rich mahogany and mint swirl through the air, only making her head spin even more. Remus looks down at Emma, her lips parted as if she had a million words to say. 

A loose strand of her hair falls in front of her face, never losing eye contact. As if it was instinct, his hand reaches up to tuck it back behind her ear, her breath hitching as she felt his cool fingers gliding across her cheek. Instead of pulling his hand back, it lingers in its place, unsure of its next action. Remus finds his fingers betraying him, as they traced her jawline, his thumb gliding over her bottom lip. His thumb pulling her lip down, feeling the softness of them, wondering how they would feel against his. Emma's eyes flutter close, leaning her head into the palm of his hands, savoring the feeling of intimacy that she hoped would never end. 

Her eyes open slightly, his hand never leaving her cheek his eyes focused on her, wandering over her face taking in her every feature. Her heartbeat pounding in her chest, noticing her legs wavering as her nerves take over, the uncertainty of it all running circles in her head. 

"Remus, I...." Emma whispers almost silently, but before she can continue, his lips are against hers, both of his hands surrounding her face, causing goosebumps to travel across her entire body. Stumbling backward on her feet with his force, she melts into his arms as soon as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. Their lips moving in perfect synch, not parting once in fear they would never meet again. Emma finds herself pushing more into their kiss, her hands wandering up his back only to pull him in closer. His moving down from her face to her waist, making her arch her back slightly with his strength of him pulling her even closer to him. 

He needed her closer, she wasn't close enough to him, not nearly. Remus needed to hold her as tightly as he could for as long as she would allow in fear that there would never be another moment as rapturous as this. It took everything in his body to pull away from her, wanting to see her eyes that only glowed for him. 

"I wanted you to come early so I could do that," his mouth pulling at its corners, watching her cheeks grow redder by the second. "Emma, I know we need to figure this all out...." 

She silences him with her lips, not wanting to think about anything else other than him and how perfect this moment was, even if it were to only last for tonight. Emma didn't want to think about figuring this out, for all she knew was that this is what she wanted, no matter what they had to figure out. 

It was Emma this time that pulled away, their breaths deep and heavy in an attempt to steady their breathing that inevitably fell perfectly in synch with one another. Entangled in each other's eyes and every feature. 

"Before you say anything, Remus, you need to know that I don't care what we have to do to figure this out, all I know is that I cannot live without never doing that again," Emma grins up at him, earning a laugh that shakes his body that is still so close to hers. 

"I don't think I could either," he returns her smile, letting go over her waist his hands falling back to his sides. The heat from where his hands were disappears in an instant once he lets go, causing her to want to just fall right back into his arms to feel it again. 

"You should get going Emma, I fear what would happen if you stayed," Remus walks back over to behind his desk, not believing a word he said. More than anything in the world he wanted her to stay, he wanted every inch of her now and forever. 

But he knew if he cared for her as deeply as he felt he knew that proceeding with caution was about the best thing he could do. Looking at Emma, he notices her face falling as soon as he told her to go, "It's not that I don't want you to stay, it's that I think it's the best," Remus smiles, her fears dissipating immediately. 

"Fair enough, tomorrow? Same time?" Emma walks over to the door, grabbing the knob only turning around to look at him. 

"See you then," he smiles, watching her close the door behind her. Leaning back in his chair, he could not help the grin that reached his face. Unsure of the last time he had felt so happy, he only wished there was someone he could talk to, someone like Padfoot, or Prongs. Yet, the reality of it all was that there was not, he had himself for as long as he could remember, even when he thought he had him, he betrayed him in more ways than one. But now, for the first time in years, he had not only himself, but he also had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Hi everyone! YAY LONG CHAPTER
> 
> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1K READS THAT IS LITERALLY INSANE! Thank you all so so much for the love on this story and all the comments. I love to read them and see how much you all love the story!
> 
> IMPORTANT ALSO: 
> 
> I have all through chapter 21 planned out for the book, and are all already in the works!! 
> 
> I am starting up school again so the next chapter may not be out for a little while (a week or so) please be patient with me but it will be coming soon! 
> 
> much love to you all


	12. The Date

With a small click, the door shuts leaving Emma on the other side, biting down on her lip to stifle her smile. Her head still spinning from the feeling of his lips on hers, drunk on the thought of how perfectly they moved with her, utterly enchanting. With her every step that she takes further away from him the more she wants to turn back around and continue what they had started. Fully knowing she is far past curfew, she ensures to stray from the common path taking the longer route to the common room in fear of being caught. Her lips still tingling from his, her waist littered with goosebumps from his hands. Wherever he had touched, it left a mark of longing on her body, desperate for hers to feel it again.

Lost in the thousands of thoughts in her head, she barely notices the casting of a large shadow down the hallway that took the shape of a dog pacing back and forth. It is only the sound of sharp nails clicking that echoed through the corridor that Emma stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide now focused on the large shadow. Her breath increasing in pace, as she watches it round the corner, its shadow going with it. She waits until the clicks become just a faint echo, far enough away that whatever it was served no more of a threat.

Without thinking of the encounter again she continues in the opposing direction eventually reaching the fat lady and entering the baron common room. Sleep comes easily to her, a trait she never carried, but the memories of the night are a calming whisper that lulls her to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, it takes everything in her to not blurt out the last night's events to the first person she sees remembering their not-so-conventional relationship. The grin carries her into the Great Hall as Emma spots Fred and George at their usual spot. 

"Hi boys," she chirps her smile playing into her words as she sits down next to them, "How are you on this lovely day?" 

Fred and George exchanged looks of confusion and concern, unsure of Emma's motive, "Em, it's bloody 8 am, not great. You drunk or something?" George quizzes her, passing glances at Fred, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

Ignoring his comment, she leans into the table biting the edge of her lips anxiously waiting for them to ask her about last night. Fred leans his head in quizzically, whilst George leans back out and focuses on the food in front of him. With a huff in the realization that neither one of them was going to ask her, she decides to take matters into her own hands. 

"Last night, I went Professor Lupins, well Remus's, and we kissed," she pauses, waiting for their expressions to change, "It was brilliant, I felt as though everything in the world paused except us, the way we were so in synch without talking, oh my god and...." Emma is cut off mid-sentence as Fred gets up from the table without saying a word. 

Her mouth still open from the unfinished sentence turning to George who's shaking his head and scoffing. Anger attempts to reach her lips, but she quickly swallows it before she says anything else. 

"Honestly Emma, you know Freddie fancies you and then you go on and tell these lies that you know will hurt him..." 

"I am not lying George," Emma cuts him off the anger once again coming to the surface, "I am not going to silence myself around my best friends about things that happen in my life," 

"Well, that's real unfortunate because the things you say hurt him. Tell him the truth about how you feel, stop torturing him cause you're doing it to me too," he quickly gathers his things and takes off in a slight jog to catch up with Fred leaving Emma alone. 

She doesn't even save a passing glance at either of them the entire day, the drunk feeling of happiness slipping away, enough to the point where she is silent next to Darcy unable to tell her of the events of the night before. The only thing getting her through each class is each minute that passes is one closer to Defense Against The Dark Arts. 

Entering the classroom, she notices Fred's seat empty, the familiar feeling of abandonment and loneliness becomes prominent until she sees Remus talking to a student at his desk, warmth, and familiarity fill her instead. Emma feels her heart skip slightly, biting down on her bottom lip in excitement. Passing her usual seat, she walks up to his desk, him still in conversation with the student. Rocking back on her feet impatiently, she fiddles with the hem of her cloak until finally, the student returns to their seat. 

"Hi Professor," Emma leans on her palms on his desk, him on the opposite side, he doesn't even bother to look up from the stack of papers but only nods in acknowledgment. 

"Do we still have our lesson tonight?" she whispers under her breath so that only he could hear. Remus looks up at her, his mind in thought, brows furrowed as his gaze rests on hers. 

"No Emilia, I am afraid not. I will be suspending our lessons from now on. I'm afraid it is for the best," as the words spill out, Remus not once looking up to meet her eyes. His senses pick up on her sharp intake of breath, her increased heart rate in response to his words. 

"Oh," Emma breaths out with an unsteady breath, unsure of if she were to say anymore it would come out with her tears. She doesn't even notice her feet carrying her to her seat, her eyes seem to lag as she scans the room the only sound is her own breath though the mouths of students are moving. 

Emma doesn't even notice the rest of the class get up and leave at the end, her feet doing all the work for her, carrying the shell of who she once was. Anger is the first emotion that reaches her and the one the sticks around, nagging at the back of her brain. How dare he? It was not even the fact that he canceled their lessons, it's that he was too much of a coward to look her in the eyes at telling her of his regret. No. Remus Lupin was no coward she thought, he is anything but. He is kind, mischievous in all the right ways, made her laugh the way no one else could, he was her home. He was afraid. He was afraid of what it would mean if they met again. She remembers the empty picture frame sitting on the dust-ridden shelf, how he had been so afraid to fill the spot with someone else, someone new, in the fear of them being ripped away from him once again. Emma thought back to their fleeting moments together, the blips of conversations that piece together a puzzle in her head. Remus was afraid of what would happen if they were together, how vulnerable he would be if he allowed himself to be happy once again. Emma knew it was not up to her to decide what will make him happy, but she sure can show him what he's missing. She would not allow him to take away her own happiness, that was hers and she knew just the person that could make her just as happy as he once did. 

As quick as the idea springs to her head, the faster her feet move towards to common room. Bursting into the door, she notices Fred look up from his usual spot at the corner table and a smile reaches Emma's lips as she makes her way over to him. 

"Hi Freddie," Emma says pulling out the chair across from him. 

Fred nods his head in response, his lips pursed in focus on the textbook he most definitely isn't reading. 

"I'm excited for tomorrow, our date to Hogsmead," Emma pauses, as Fred looks up at her, his eyes filled with hope, "Fred, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but it doesn't even matter now, he cut it off," the last words come out quicker than she expected, they taste sour on her lips, unnatural. 

"I'm sorry bout that Em, I am. I know how much you fancied him. I'm sorry that I just got up and left, I guess I just didn't expect that" he laughs slightly, reaching out for Emma's hands and grabbing them in his own. 

Emma watches as his slender fingers lay atop her hands, unsure of how her body would respond? Would it be like his, would they fit so perfectly around her waist like his? She could not deny the chemistry of her and Fred, unsure of if it was the rejection of him or the need for a distraction. For the first time, she was seeing Fred in a way she had never before. He was no longer the boy in class that would cause mischief, he was not the boy she would go to with girl issues, he was Fred Weasley. The most caring, loving, and still ever so mischievous man, that had slipped past her all these years. 

Her vulnerability gets the best of her, Emma's emotions magnified by the thousands. In the past, she would push them back down into the depths of her mind, but she allows herself to be weak, allows herself to hurt and the distortion of her feelings for Remus mixes with her feelings towards Fred. There are no longer distinctions between up and down, what is right and wrong, she can't even decipher her own feelings and for whom they truly are for. Emma decides it is too much work to sort them, she is too tired to care so she lets them take over. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun shines brightly through the curtains her usual dismay of the morning is dissipated by her remembrance of the Hogsmead trip with Fred. Biting her bottom lip with a smile, she flips her legs over the edge of her bed to see an already empty room. With fall settling into the grounds she decides on a pair of black jeans with a white not so modest tank top and throws a long jacket atop. Quickly swiping mascara over her lashes and running her fingers through her hair, she skips down each step to see a full common room of students ready to head out for the day.

In the corner of the room leaned against the wall is Fred, adorned in a white t-shirt clinging to his every muscle paired with jeans as he mindlessly twirls his wand. As soon as he sees Emma ascending from the stairs he meets her at the bottom grabbing her hand in his.

"Come on beautiful, I wanna get to The Three Broomsticks before everyone else," he glances around the bustling common room, groups forming to head out for the day.

A blush reaches Emma's cheeks, reminding her of how she felt every time Remus looked at her, the remembrance of their brief time together making her wince. Luckily Fred was far too busy navigating the pair out of the castle to notice the dismay that crossed her features.

Silence engulfs them as they walk the all too familiar path to Hogsmead, still hand in hand. Emma's mind recounts the last time she walked these steps, the last memory tainted around every branch and every brush of the wind. The silence allows her to wander, allows her to wish it was not Fred's hand in hers but his. No, she thinks. Fred is a nice guy, he cares for her. Not like he would, a small voice picks up in the back of her head. She tries to remember how she felt last night, how she saw Fred differently now, how she fancied him. She had to. The truth Emma was denying was that Fred was an escape, a pause, or a comma in her story rather than the paragraphs that Remus had already written and taken up.

Without even realizing it, they have made it to the door of The Three Broomsticks Fred holding the door for her as she walks into a packed room. Students laughing in conversation, several Professors litter the bar as the bar bustles with energy.

"Come on, I think I see two open seats," Fred grabs her hand and guides her up to the bar.

Seated at the bar top, Fred pulls out the chair next to her and quickly waves down the bartender ordering two fire whiskeys.

"Thanks for this Fred, I've been looking forward to it," she retorts distantly, as she glances around the room, unaware that she actually is looking for him. The familiarity of her seat comes back with a rush, the chair she previously sat in the last time she occupied the bar. And of course Fred in Remus's chair yet they could not be more different. It was not the same warmth she felt the last time, not the same anxious butterflies that littered her chest. Fred must have noticed her silent analysis as he cleared his throat raising his fire whiskey.

"Cheers Em," he exclaims, Emma grabbing her own cup clinking it to his own, taking the entire drink down in one sip.

"Did George tell you about our idea?" Fred leans in closer to her, just like Remus did she remembers.

She shakes her head in response, another full glass now in front of her.

"We want to start selling prank stuff, to students. We think there is a real market for it," Fred's eyes gleam as he shares his idea, "Well, then if it gets big enough we even thought about opening a store one day. I mean who knows, but wouldn't it be quite mental to have our names up in Diagon Ally," he exclaims, with his grin is wide enough for the entire room to see.

"Freddie that is brilliant, but won't you get caught? I mean you guys could get in serious trouble," Emma says with concern, watching the liquid in her glass sway in her hand, "But I do have to admit, it's a great idea," she gives him a smile, bringing the glass to her lips like she did when it was him.

"What's life without risk Emma," Fred retorts in a hushed voice, downing the rest of his drink.

Fred leans forward and waves down the bartender once again signaling for another drink, when he leans back in his chair is when she sees him.

His school clothes replaced by a collared button-up, the two top buttons lazily undone. A worn brown jacket tossed over top, his hair a mess from the walk. Her heart hammers in her chest, hoping he did not see her staring she clears her throat getting Fred's attention. Before he can say anything, Remus is standing beside Fred which makes him turn around to face him.

"Ah, Fred. Good to see you out and about," Remus smirks with a smile, allowing himself a glance at Emma who is frozen in her spot.

"Good to see you, Professor," Fred responds cooly, with a taint of anger, or was it jealousy. Emma was too focused on trying to breathe to notice.

"Emilia, no surprise to see you here," Remus moves his eyes to hers, a mischievous childlike grin coming to his face, "You know, these are great seats you two got. Best take advantage of them whilst you can," Remus winks so that only Emma can see before turning back around taking the drink off the counter, and headed to the table with the other Professors.

"What the fuck is he on?" Fred questions Emma, nodding his head in the direction he just walked.

Emma is unsure of what to say, or rather what to think. The day was supposed to be a way to get Remus off her mind, not his show up and say some bullshit like that. How dare he, she thought. He had no right, he knew exactly what he was doing. Her anger must have reverberated through the room, as she noticed Remus get up from his table and pass one last glance and a wink at Emma before exiting The Three Broomsticks.

"You know, I don't know," Emma responds, her eyes fixated on the door, "Fred do you mind if we raincheck today? I'm just not in the right headspace right now," Emma meets Freds' eyes expecting to be met with disappointment but instead is met with solace.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Everything okay?" Fred replied, looking at her.

"Um, yeah. I just have so much to do," She lies through her teeth hoping it goes undetected as she starts to stand up shrugging her jacket over her shoulders.

"Got it. I'm gonna stay back, George is supposed to meet up with me later. Can you make it back alright?" Fred tells her, playing with the brim of his glass absentmindedly.

" 'course Freddie, see you later!" Emma responds, already halfway to the door before he can respond.

A breeze of fall air reaches her face as she swings the door open, passing glances around looking for Remus, him towering over every student he could not be hard to spot. To her right she sees him weaving in and out of students back towards the direction of the castle. Determined to give him an earful, Emma picks up her pace shuffling through passing students. The curl on the back of his head bouncing with his every step, his hands pushed deep in his pockets as always. 

"Remus Lupin, stop walking so damn fast," Emma calls out loudly earning several stares from passing students.

Remus stops dead in his tracks, turning around with Emma now only a few feet away.

"What a wonderful surprise Emilia," Remus retorts sarcastically, as Emma's eyes narrow in on him.

"Are you fucking serious Remus? How dare you! I was having a nice date with Fred and you had to come and fuck it all up," Emma pushes his shoulder, as they continue to walk in the same direction.

"Language Emilia, I am still your Professor," Remus responds, his voice playful, "Plus, it could not have been that nice of a date if you are with me now," he pulls her down a deserted alleyway, the two of them out of view of wandering eyes and ears. 

"Just yesterday you told me you were stopping our lessons, and then you pull this bullshit?" she scoffs at him, pushing his shoulder back harder this time, "I'm not going to stick around and wait for you to figure out what you want. You know how I feel, and if you are so insecure in your feelings for me then I don't want them. If you don't want this then say it, don't be such a coward," Emma narrows her eyes at him as he takes two steps forward, closing the gap between them. 

Emmas heartbeat quickens with their proximity. She remembers the feeling of his lips on hers, how she loved the way his fingers tangled in her hair, the curl at the back of his neck she so badly wanted to feel between her fingertips. He leans into her ear, allowing his lips to brush over her cheek until she can feel his breath against her face sending shivers throughout her body. Emma's breath hitches in her throat as she feels his slim fingers tug at her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

"I want you," 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> OMG HEY HIIIIII! 
> 
> so i am actually the worst. I moved into a new place and started up school again so I've just been trying to get my life together but here is the new chapter! OMG YAY!  
> Now that I finally am in a new rhythm i am picking up writing again which is super exciting!
> 
> ALSO!!! 2000 reads!!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING THANK YOU SO MUCH! 
> 
> also, I know Wattpad is getting pretty strict with their policies so that being said, this story is also posted on AO3! I am a little nervous about posting the upcoming chapters as they are most definitely 18 plus so if it does get taken down do not worry! The story is safely stored on ao3!
> 
> kisses and hugs to all, 
> 
> katie


End file.
